Love, War and Haz
by weasleygirl31
Summary: SEQUEL TO FOURTH FRIEND. Hazel Granger has the best boyfriend, best friends and a great life. What could go wrong? Well, Voldemort's alive and her love life gets confusing. See how Hazel takes the pressure of being a teenage witch. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Author note: So, sorry this took me so long, I've been working on a really big English project all week. But, I'm back! Yay! Who's ready for year…(drum roll, please!) five!!! WHOOO!!! So, just so you know, this starts around early July. Hazel's in her and Hermione's room, and it's like, six at night. Here we go, ad hope you enjoy.

I don't Harry Potter, nor I gotta feeling/ the black eyed peas.

I sat at my desk, slowly typing something into my computer. Hermione and I shared a room that was about average size. The walls were a light blue. There was a bunk bed, where I would sleep up top, and Hermione below. The bed was pushed into a corner, and on my bunk there was a window next to where my head would lay.

On the other side of the room, there were two desks. One was mine, the other my twin sisters. Mine was by another window. We each had a small computer our parents had got from their work. I had a picture of my friends, Ron, Harry, Hermione, George, Fred and me. We were all smiling and laughing.

I was sitting, leaning on the side of my chair staring at my computer screen. I had dark jeans on and a pink tank top on. I had straightened my normally curly hair, and placed it in two low pigtails.

Any person would say I was just a normal teenage girl. Well, that person would way off.

I was a witch.

From September to June, I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was kind of like a boarding school for witches and wizards, where they learned about and how to use magic.

I had great friends, and a magnificent boyfriend. I had missed everything terribly all summer long, and it was only early July! What was worse was, my twin sister, Hermione was gone at some camp until August first, so I couldn't talk about Hogwarts to her. And from seven in the morning, to ten at night, my parents were working at their dentistry they own.

So, all day I would watch outside the window or go on the Internet and dream about my boyfriend, and Hogwarts. So, basically my summer stunk.

Sometime later I looked down at the clock and saw it was six on the dot. I moved the volume up on my radio, which was now blaring the Muggle song; I gotta feeling by the Back eyed peas.

It was another boring night in my room.

And, all of a sudden I heard banging on my window. Knowing an evil wizard is back alive; I grabbed my wand and headed toward my window.

I grabbed the blinds, and pulled them up. And outside I saw…Fred?

My eyes grew wide, and my mouth hung open, I couldn't believe my boyfriend was outside my window!

I pulled my window up, so I could talk to him. I realized he was on a broom, and feet behind him was a tall boy with the same red hair and freckles as Fred, but had burns and cuts up his arms and on his face, and he looked older.

"I'm Charlie!" He yelled, seeing my confused face.

"Fred, what are you-" I tried.

"Just get on this broom, so I can take you to my house for a little date." He grinned.

My parents wouldn't be home for a while…

"Why not?" I said mischievously.

"I've taught you so well." Fred said, both of us chuckling.

I climbed out of my window, and sat on the broom Fred was on. I wrapped my arms around his waist so I didn't fall. It felt comforting to be so close to Fred again, and feel his warmth.

"Alright, ready?" He asked.

I nodded.

We started to fly off into the distance.

After about twenty minuets I said, "Can't you both apparate, we could just apparte to your house."

Charlie looked like he felt like and idiot. "Wow…we're stupid."

"Here, wait, we can pull down by the alley." Fred told us.

We dove down, my pigtails flying behind me, but we finally reached the ground.

We stepped off our brooms, Fred was grinning madly.

"Haz…you look gorgeous." Fred said sincerely.

He leaned toward me, and right in front of his older brother he kissed me full in the mouth. His arms wrapped around my arms, and mine naturally went around his neck, my hands lading in his hair; I noticed it was like silk.

"Alright you two, we gotta get home if you want any time to make out, not in front of your brother." Charlie grinned.

Fred and I broke apart, my cheeks red as his hair.

I grabbed onto Fred's arm, ready to aparate, but Charlie said, "Fred, I think Hazel should apparte with me. Your new at it, so…"

Fred didn't seem to like that idea, but he nodded. So, I moved and grabbed onto Charlie's arm. His arm was strong, and through his shirt I could feel he had been cut and burnt a lot. I knew they were probably from dragons; Charlie worked with them.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded.

Suddenly, the world around me melted, and I couldn't see very well. It felt as if I was being squashed through a very small tube. Finally, we landed in a patch of grass, almost as tall as me.

My breath was somewhere between I'd just seen a ghost, I was hyperventilating and I just ran twenty miles. I was hunched over, my hands on my knees.

"You okay?" Charlie asked gently.

Through my hard breathing I couldn't talk, so I nodded.

Out of nowhere, Fred appeared next to me.

"Haz! Are you okay?!" He gasped.

I nodded again.

"Haz, you look really pale. Uh…Bill was right, I shouldn't of brought you." Fred looked really guilty.

"Fred." I told him, putting my hand on his shoulder, "It's fine. I would go through this times five to see you for a night."

He grabbed my head and kissed me sweetly on the forehead. "I wish we could go inside; mum has the best for helping apparation pain." Fred sighed.

"Why can't we go inside?" I asked, still breathing abnormally hard.

"Oh…well the only people who know you're here are George, Bill, Charlie and me…"

"Fred! You brought your girlfriend to your house but don't tell your mum!" I yelled.

"I told someone of legal age…"

I laughed, "That's the Fred I loved." And I gave him a short kiss on his lips, creating a dazed look in his eyes.

"I guess I'll leave you two love birds alone." Charlie told us, walking toward the Burrow.

"Thanks for helping pick me up, Charlie." I yelled, and he nodded.

"Hey, I wanna show you a great place." Fred said, when Charlie was far away.

"Alright."

Fred's warm hand slipped into mine, his skin smooth and comforting, and pulled me along.

Fred led me past his house, far enough so no one inside could see us, but so we weren't to far away, I could faintly make out Ginny in a window, reading. He pulled me gently toward a big hill.

We were about, half a mileish from the Burrow, and we were at the bottom of a huge hill and the sun was beginning to set.

"Your gonna make me climb up this, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yup." Fred said cheerfully, starting up the hill.

I groaned, and followed my fast boyfriend.

By the time we got to the top, I was breathing really hard again. I pretended to collapse over, and I lied down on the soft grass.

"Oh, no! She's collapsed!" Fred said, in a fake voice. "You must need CPR!"

I laughed at that, and mostly his voice that sounded kind of like a robot.

He bent down to where had 'fell' as his hands were on either side of me, holding him up. He slowly leaned down and put his lips on mine. He was so close to me, the edge of his shirt was even touching me, from it being a bit big (I suspected it was Charlie or Bill's originally).

After a minuet, I grabbed his neck, and pulled myself up so I was sitting, both of now sitting up.

Fred put his hands gracefully around my neck, and I placed mine so my forearms were on his shoulders.

I could feel him smiling against my lips, and I was grinning even more. We both laughed, our foreheads leaning against each other and our eyes looking right into the others.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, Haz." Fred whispered, as a soft wind blew at us.

"Thanks…so do you." I told him.

" I love you, Haz. And that'll never change, no matter what happens, got it?"

" I love you too."

And he must have taken that as a yes, because he once again placed his soft lips onto my own.

About an hour later Fred asked me, "Have you been keeping up with any Quiddetch news?"

We were sitting close to each other, out hands intertwined, and my head on his shoulder.

"Well, I've been getting the Daily Prophet, but that doesn't give me much. I heard the Chudley Cannons are doing pretty well."

"They're doing alright." Fred told me knowingly. "But the guy who writes the Cannons articles is obviously a fan, and kinda over says how they're doing."

I nodded.

"I've been trying to get tickets to a game, but they're so expensive." Fred groaned.

"That would been fun. I know, sports are just so popular!"

"So how's your summer been?" He asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Eh…Hermione's at some camp for a few more weeks, and my parents are gone from seven in the morning to ten at night. I've been doing nothing but writing to people."

"Could be worse, but that's pretty boring. Good thing I came!"

We both laughed. "How's yours been?" I asked.

"Alright. I've been really wanting to use some money I have, but you know, George and me are trying to open a joke shop soonish, so…" He drifted off.

"Well, I'm a good distraction then." I told him.

"I guess so…wanna know what would be a better distraction?" He asked.

"This?" I asked, dropping my lips on his.

Fred made some sort of noise that sounded like he was agreeing.

We lot track of time. We laughed, we talked, and we kissed.

"Hey Fred, what time is it?" I asked after it had gotten dark.

"Um…like nine forty five ish." He said simply.

"I have to get home, my parents get home at around ten." I said, sadly.

"Okay…we gotta apparte back." He said, sounding really sad.

He put his arm out, and slowly I grabbed it.

Again I felt the horrible sensation as if I was being jammed through a small tube, but finally we landed on solid ground.

"Fred, why are we outside my house?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Fred said in a how-the-heck-am-I-supposed-to-know-that-voice.

I looked up slightly, and realized it was staring to drizzle. The rain was hitting our heads slightly.

"It's raining…" Fred said.

We laughed, and it began to pour down.

"Gosh!" I yelled, getting soaked.

I started to run toward the front door, but Fred grabbed my shoulder and pulled my around. He gently grabbed my waist, and planted his lips onto mine. My arms slowly wrapped around him, and we were closely intertwined together.

I felt like I was in a movie, the rain hard against us as we snogged.

After a while Fred broke off and said, "I love you, Haz. I'll see you in a little bit, okay? Don't miss me too much." He winked.

"Back at you." I told him, as he disappeared back to his family.

I bit my lip and skipped back into the house, totally in love and soaking wet.

Author note: ah…pure fluff. Okay, please review!!!! Tell me if you like the title too. If no one likes it, I'll change it. But, if you don't give me an idea or two. Thanks! I really hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it!


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Thanks to: I made this for you, bluebookbutterfly, Dancersrulzzgirl, Moonysmate, ltlblckitty, and Jessloverlean for the great reviews! I'm so glad you guys like the Hazel story(s). I enjoy writing about her. So here we go!

No I do not own Harry Potter.

_Dear Hazel, _

_Hey, how are you? I miss you terribly. I'm pretty good, but a lot better with you next to me. Well, anyways I want to invite you and Hermione stay the rest of summer with my family and me. You can come to the Burrow; we'll pick you up at five on Saturday. Then in a few weeks, we're gonna go to Harry's Godfather's place. At least I think…well I know about picking you up at five. I said five earlier, right? Good. Well, I wish I could hear your voice and feel your lips…well; mum's calling me for dinner. Charlie, Bill, Ron, George and Ginny all say hi. I'll tell you everything later, okay? Love you lots. Oh and, I think I've got a good prank for the start of term….muhahahaaa! _

_ -Fred _

I scanned the letter over and over, grinning madly.

Hermione had gotten home last weekend, and would not stop talking about camp.

"Hermione!" My twin turned around from her desk and looked at me. "I just got a letter from Fred, asking if we could go stay at the Burrow then Sirius's house for the rest of summer!"

Hermione's face brightened. "Lets go ask mum and dad!" It was Sunday, so our parents were home.

We ran down the stairs and sped into our kitchen. Our parents were sitting at the counter.

"Mum, I got a letter from my friend," Hermione snorted, and I glared at her. "Asking if we could stay with him and his family for the rest of the summer, then they'd take us to get our school stuff…he said they'll pick us up on Saturday at five."

Mum seemed to think about it, and looking at dad for a second she said, "Sure. But you girls need to promise you'll write extra, because you're leaving early."

Hermione and I walked over to our mum, and gave her a huge hug. "Thanks!" We said.

"Now, did you have any homework?" Mum asked.

"I finished mine." Hermione said promptly.

"I finished all…but a potions essay." I said, upset.

"I'll help you." Hermione said.

We raced back up the stairs and into our cozy room. I sat down in a pink beanbag chair near a window, and Hermione sat on the edge of her bed.

"Your _friend?" _She asked, laughing.

"Fred's my friend…just with boy in front of it."

"Ya, your friends who you snog every five seconds!" She laughed.

"Hey, it's not my fault he's the sweetest guy every, on top of being pretty darn hot!" I said, all to truthful.

"Ya, ya, ya. We should start your essay." Hermione nagged.

I stuck out my tongue in disgust.

"Let's just get it over with." Hermione told me.

I pulled my trunk out from under my desk and opened the latch. I searched around and found my potions book.

"Alright. It's two things of parchment on…Felix Felicis." I said, grabbed some parchment and a quill.

"Ya know, Hermione if you wanted I could help Ron notice you more." I told my sister.

She tried to look confused.

"Hermione, you're my twin I can tell when you like someone."

"Well, he doesn't feel like that…it's really nothing…lets just do the essay." She seemed like this was a sensitive topic, so I didn't bring it up again.

After a few hours at work, we had finished my essay, and climbed into our own beds.

I closed my eyes, and as I though of my red haired friends, I couldn't wait for Saturday.

I woke up, and the sun was shining through the window I forgot to close.

I groaned at morning, not loving that I was up. I guessed it was about ten, or eleven.

And that's when I remembered. Today was Saturday, and Fred was coming.

"Yes!" I shouted.

I felt something hit me from under. I was freaked out for a second, but I realized Hermione must have just kicked me from under.

"What?" I heard her groan. "The day I sleep in, you have to wake me up!"

I loved the Hermione no one sees. She's a lot like me, when it's just us two. A lot of people at Hogwarts only see her as the bushy haired, bookworm, know it all, but there's a really sweet confident teenage girl inside that loves to joke around.

"Sorry, I thought you were up." I told her.

"Well, I am now."

"Fred's coming!" I told her, smiling to myself.

"I know I'm exited to see everyone." Hermione said and I could almost feel her smiling.

"Me too!"

Later on, I swung my feet around, and climbed down the ladder of my bed. I decided I needed to look good today, and started going through my closet.

I looked for outfits for probably an hour when I finally came to a decision. I found a jean skirt that flared at the bottom that came to just above mid-thigh, and a baby blue tank top, with a smaller magenta one under it. The two tank tops over lapped, and looked pretty cute.

Hermione put on long shorts, and a purple shirt that came to her elbows.

"Is your trunk packed?" My sister asked.

"Mostly, just gotta put a few last thing in." I told her.

I grabbed my textbooks, and dropped them in along with my three pairs of muggle converse (however much I love being a witch, muggles make some pretty awesome shoes). I snapped the trunk shut, and I put my wand in my back pocket (Hermione had charmed all our cloths so that the pockets could hold a wand, and not be seen by anyone).

By the time I finished it was noon. I headed downstairs and ate a quick lunch. Five hours.

I went up to my room, hoping I could read or something to keep my mind of waiting. I grabbed a book off of Hermione's shelf, knowing she always had good ones, and sat down on my beanbag chair, I propped the book up on my knees and started reading.

For the next few hours I read about fifteen minuets, then checked the clock. This made me really really bored.

Finally, when I checked the clock it read four thirty.

I hauled my trunk downstairs, and set it in the living room, incase they used floo powder again.

I ran into the small mudroom, and grabbed a black sweatshirt with the Hogwarts crest on the back, and a small Gryffindor crest in the left top corner. Then I slipped on a pair of gray flip-flops on, and went into the living room.

It was quarter till.

"Hermione, we should wait for them in the living room!" I yelled.

A minuet or two later, my sister came into the room with her trunk and an identical sweatshirt on.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

"I'm exited, you?" I knew she could tell I was.

"Yeah." I told her, with a small laugh.

"Are they flooing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure."

We sat in silence, but after a little while, we saw people coming though the fire. There were four men coming in. Fred, George, Ron and Mr. Weasley.

I instantly ran at Fred, giving him a huge hug.

He hugged back, but said, "You know I'm George, right?"

"Fred, I'm not an idiot." I said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Told ya we couldn't fool her." Fred said, with a dazed look on his face.

"Ya, whatever" George said, dropping a sickle in Fred's hand.

"You bet a sickle if I could tell my boyfriend from his twin?" I asked.

"Yup" Fred and George said together.

After a minuet of awkward silence, I said hello to everyone.

"So, are we off?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Ya, our mum and dad are at work." Hermione said.

"Alrighty then." Mr. Weasley said.

"Are we flooing?" I asked.

"Yes." Mr. Weasley told me.

Ron went first, then George, Fred, me, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley.

After spinning around madly, I landed inside the Weasley's house.

In the kitchen, things were cooking, and pots and pans were cleaning. The house was messy but so homey it didn't matter.

"Alright, you both will be staying with Ginny, so we'll show you the way." Fred said, taking my trunk.

"Thanks." I whispered.

The boys lead us up into Ginny's room. Hermione and I put our trunks on the floor.

"Hey, you guys wanna play a game of Quidditch?" George asked. "I bet Charlie, Ginny and Bill would play."

"Sure." We all agreed, Hermione looking doubtful.

I grabbed my broom, and we all headed outside.

Fred grabbed his or her brooms, and gave Hermione one no one used. Charlie, Ginny and Bill came, and we nominated the two eldest brothers as captain to pick teams.

Charlie started by saying, "I want…Fred."

"Love you too, Charlie!" George yelled.

Bill rolled his eyes and said, "George."

We all laughed at this remark.

Charlie then yelled, "Hazel."

I was surprised, but I ran up next to Fred and Charlie.

Bill then said, "Ginny."

Charlie told everyone, "Ron."

Hermione was last but Bill said, "Hermione."

Both teams went into a huddle.

Charlie spoke first, "Alright. Fred, beater. Hazel, chaser. Ron…keeper. I'm seeker." We all nodded.

"Can our team name be amazing team that's gonna win, 'cause we're so hot and amazingly spectacular?" Fred asked.

We all laughed but Charlie said, "no! Why would I let _that _be our name? We're gonna be the…"

"Let's be gingers!" I screamed, and then everyone started at me.

"Let's just be the Cannons." Ron said.

We all nodded, and screamed, "GO CANNONS!"

Then, we heard the other team yell, "GO TEAM THAT'S GONNA WIN!"

We all laughed, guessing George made the name up, and mounted our brooms.

All the balls were released, and went flying. I was able to grab the Quaffel fast, and I sped to where Bill was.

"Bring it, Granger," He taunted.

I whipped the ball past him, and I scored. I smiled and said, "If you want."

We played for the next few hours and at the end we all were fighting about who won.

"We scored so many more points then you!" George yelled.

"But I caught the snitch!" Charlie argued.

"But we won!" Ginny screamed.

"NO, you didn't!" Fred urged.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled over everyone. "It doesn't matter!" I said, very slowly.

We all put our brooms away, and zipped through the shower. By the time we were all done, it was time for dinner.

Mrs. Weasley had prepared a beautiful dinner, which was probably the best dinner I've ever had.

After we had both finished dinner Fred leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Are you done, Haz? I want to take you somewhere."

"Ya." I nodded.

"Mum, is it okay if Hazel and I leave the table?" Fred asked, the most polite I'd ever heard him.

"Sure."

"Thank you for dinner, it was fabulous." I told her.

She smiled, and Fred grabbed my hand, and pulled me outside.

Author note: I hope you liked this chapter; sorry it took so long. I kinda had trouble with it, I don't know why. But, please review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: thanks so much to my reviewer: Dancersrulzgirrl! Also, I would love it if anyone would read my one-shots I have up. Most are pretty short, and I would appreciate any more feedback on them! Thanks to anyone reading and reviewing any of my stories! And lastly, if anyone's looking for a good read, check out my favorite stories, there's some good ones. Okay, I'll shut up here's the story!

Fred took my hand and pulled me outside.

"Fred, where are we going?" I asked as we walked away from the house.

He didn't say anything.

"Earth to Fred! Anyone in there?" I asked, knocking on his head.

"Ow! Geez, Haz! I'm taking you somewhere special." He said simply.

"Alright. Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" I asked, teasingly.

"Oh, your amazingly amazing and greatly hot boyfriend?" He smirked, " Well, if you catch me I'll spill!"

He dropped my hand and ran full speed, away from me.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, as I sprinted off toward him.

We ran for a long while, me always way behind Fred, but suddenly he stopped, and I ran directly into his back.

"Fred! Why did you just stop?" I yelled, jokingly.

"Cause we're here." He said mysteriously.

"Wh-" I started.

Fred took out his wand, and waved it in the air and said, "Fred Weasley and Hazel

Granger."

Suddenly, a wooden door appeared, and Fred grabbed the knob and opened the door. I walked in, and saw a magnificent place.

There was a small pond, with fish inside. The pond flowed into a smaller river that went on, to another pond that held only a few fish. Off to the side of the river was a table and chairs, and above a huge lilac tree. There were rocks lining the whole thing, and bright green grass, cut perfectly short.

I the realized Fred was in a tux, and I was wearing a short red dress. The bright red dress was beautiful. It had a v-neck, and flowed down to my upper thigh. I noticed Fred's tie was the same color as my dress.

Fred was smirking and I said, "You're just full of surprises."

"Yup."

"Fred, this is…wonderful." I said breathlessly.

"I know. Charlie made it for his girlfriend years ago. He tells us about it, when we have a girlfriends we're totally in love with. So, he's told Bill, George, and me." He smiled, and put an arm around my waist.

"Did you pick the outfits?" I asked, noting how short my dress was.

"No, Charlie did, and I liked them so I kept it." He laughed, and I joined in.

He led to the table, and we sat down across from each other.

"So Mr. Surprise how's your summer been?" I asked.

"Ok. George and I have been inventing some new stuff for our store."

"That's fun!" I said truthfully.

"Ya, but I really missed you."

"Well," I told him. "We'll be together until next June." I smiled.

"Ya…" Fred smirked and put his hands on the table.

I put my hands onto of his, and he intertwined ours together. I smiled, and felt great to be with Fred once more.

"I can't wait for Quidditch to start." I told him.

"Oh, I know me too! I can't wait to slaughter Slytherin." We both laughed.

"I wonder who'll be captain." I thought out loud.

"Who knows." Fred said.

"Maybe the great boy sitting with me?" I asked.

"Or maybe the girl who's not very good at hinting she wants a good snog from her boyfriend." Fred raised his eyes brows.

"Well- I- Fred!" I managed.

"Never Wrong, am I?"

"Well…no." I chuckled.

"Well, since a little dissert is here," And just like that, food had appeared on the table in front of us. "You'll get that later…or can you not wait?"

"I waited fourteen years for you, Fred." I smirked.

"True."  
"I mean you had all those terrible girls to snog, until you found me!"

"Just 'cause it's true, Haz, doesn't mean you gotta rub it in." We both laughed.

I looked at the table, and saw a huge chocolate cake with icing that spelt out, "_Fred and Hazel"_.

I smiled, reading the cake. Fred grabbed a knife, and cut a piece of cake for me, and plopped in onto a plate, then did the same for himself.

I took a fork, and began to eat the cake. It was delicious, so moist…yum.

"This is great, Fred!" I told him.

"I know. Charlie's actually a good cook. Go figure!" He laughed, and I joined in.

After we finished eating, we pulled the chairs round so the table was behind us, and the chairs were right next to each other, facing the small pond.

Fred wrapped his arm around my shoulder. And I put mine around his waist. I rested my head on Fred's shoulder.

"Haz...?" Fred asked.

"Yes?" I asked, sitting up and looking at him.

"I just…I just want you to know that I love you. No matter what happens, and what we go through, I love you with all my heart and nothing can change or break that…no matter what happens Hazel, I love you so dearly and more then anything. I've never felt this, and I never what it to end."

"Fred-" I was cut off by is lips on mine.

I felt his hands move down my body to my waist, and his arms wrap around it. My arms naturally went around his neck, my right hand into his mess of hair that had gotten very long.

We broke apart, our foreheads still together. I bit my lip, and looked Fred right in his bright eyes.

"Good, because I love you so much, I'll never even be able to love any other guy." I said honestly.

Fred laughed and said, "Well that's good I guess."

I kissed him shortly and rested my head again on his shoulder, and we started off at the pond again.

……….

(((( next morning)))))

I was woken up by a door swishing open in Ginny's room. I looked up from the mattress on the floor and saw Fred and George standing in the doorway.

"What" I asked sleepily.

"Someone's not a morning person." George joked.

"Oh, shut up." I said, turning back over.

Next thing I knew, I was hearing Fred's voice in my ear, and feeling his breath too.

"Our letters are here."

I was woken up immediately, and I bolted downstairs, not caring I was in blue short shorts and a Chudley Cannons T-Shirt.

"Here, dear." Mrs. Weasley gave me a letter, and I heard the rest of the family coming down.

"Thanks." I said, and she nodded.

I saw Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all down here.

"Its do weird not having Harry." I said, while turning my letter over.

" I know!" Ron agreed.

I ripped open my letter and saw the usual,

_Ms. Hazel Granger, _

_You are invited back for your fifth year of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your supplies and books needed are attached. _

Minerva McGonagal

I read through my books I needed, and it was basically the same as ever.

Realizing Fred and George would be getting their grades back I asked, "How are your grades?"

The twins both just kind of nodded, so I grabbed they're report cards.

Fred's read:

Divination: D

Potions: P

Transfiguration: A

Defense against the Dark Arts: E

Herbology: A

Charms: O

History of Magic: P

"Fred, did you try at all?" I asked, jokingly.

"To some degree."

I took George's and it read:

Divination: D

Potions: P

Transfiguration: E

Defense against the Dark Arts: O

Herbology: A

Charms: O

History of Magic: P

"George, you got more O's but did you try?" I asked, eyebrows rose.

"Sort of."

Mrs. Weasley started yelling at how the twins need to try harder this year, and get better grades.

The rest of us just tried to hold our laughter back.

We all sat down for breakfast, Charlie on my left, Fred on my right. Ginny was across from me, next to Hermione.

"This looks delicious." I said.

"Thanks you dear." Mrs. Wealsey said, blushing.

There were huge piles of eggs, toast, and bacon; about as much breakfast as I eat in a month!

We all dug in until we were so stuffed we could hardly move.

"So, Hazel," Charlie asked, who was sitting next to Ginny, "You're a mighty fine chaser yesterday, you play for Gryffindor?"

I nodded. "Ya, since my first year."

"Has Fred or George completely knocked you out with a bludger?" He laughed.

I laughed along, "No…not yet at least."

"Hey!" Fred and George said together.

"You were the seeker when you were at Hogwarts, right?" I asked.

"Ya." He said, no details added.

Bill jumped in and said, "Some say he's was the best seeker since James Potter…Harry's dad."

"Wow, Charlie you were that good?" I asked.

"I _am_ that good." He smirked, as we all laughed.

"My mistake." I told him, Fred then putting an arm around me.

Mrs. Weasey handed me a letter and told me, "An owl just came with this letter for you."

Confused, I grabbed the letter and said, "Thanks."

I ripped the letter open and my jaw dropped.

Author note: Cruel ending?

I'm sooooo sorry about the long wait, this has been a stressful week, and I some what had trouble with this…but, I'm hoping to get at least five reviews…i only got one from last chapter . Please review!

Also, do you like the romantic Fred? Or should he joke around more? I wanna make sure I'm writing him okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: I want to thank once again Dancersrulgirrl, Jessloverlean, shanonmouse, Natalie, Rosie, TaffyRose and DeeJeezy for reviewing! Please, guys keep it up! Reviews are like little fluffy clouds that make me feel warm and fuzzy inside, and the greatest feeling is coming home from school, and seeing I have tons of emails form fanfiction! Just so you know… okay ONWARD!

My jaw dropped as I ripped the letter open. The strange letter read in slanted writing:

_Hazel, _

_Hi…this is Mal- Draco. You know, Malfoy? Don't stop reading. I just want to be…friends. I think your very talented and actually quite pretty. Hazel, I know it may seem as if I'm lying, but I swear I'm not. I've been trying to talk to you at school, but obviously your prejudices are very high against me. But, I think we could be great friends. See you on September first._

_D__raco __M__alfoy _

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"What it is?" Fred asked, a confused look on his face.

"Dra- well…its… read it." I shoved the letter at him.

As Fred read his eyes grew wider and wider.

He put it down, and the Charlie read it aloud between laughs.

After he finished Fred said, "No Slytherin calls my girl pretty."

Bill snorted.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty, Billious?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm wondering how a bloke like Fred got you to fall in love with him."

"Hey! I'm a great boyfriend! And don't even suggest love potions!"

We all laughed, Fred and Bill included.

Later on, Fred took me outside. We sat under a huge maple tree.

"So, you seem to like it here." Fred said, his smile lopsided.

"I love it…so much Fred." I told him.

We heard a bird and we both looked up.

"You wanna get higher up?" He asked.

"What?"

"Climb the tree." He said simply.

I smiled and said, "sure."

The first limb was to tall for me to reach, so Fred boosted me up, and I grabbed on. I hoisted myself up, and watched Fred jump up.

He almost fell, but I caught him. I pulled him up and he flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Smoooooth." I told him.

He nodded nervously and said, "Hey, you couldn't even reach the branch!"

"So, I'm short! Big whoop!" I joked.

"You so wish you were me!" he smiled.

"Why in Merlin's sake would I wanna be _you_?"

Fred grabbed his heart, and looked hurt, "That hurts Haz…"He sighed, then started climbing up the tree.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled.

I grabbed and branch and kept climbing until I found Fred standing against a branch, so I sat down on the limb going off of it. He followed me down the branch.

Putting and arm around me he said, "I love you."

"I know." Then after a second said, "You know I love you."

"Ya…"

We both sat in silence before I asked a question that had been haunting me.

"Fred…. Wh- where's Percy?"

His eyes seemed to fill up with pain. "The prat betrayed us. He thinks Fudge is right, and You-Know-Who's not back."

I had never heard Fred insult someone so seriously.

"Fred, that's terrible."

"I know." He said harshly. "I'm sorry, don't let me take my anger out at you…you'll end up falling off the limb." He finished with a weak smile. "That was supposed to be a joke."

"Right." I said, both of us laughing lightly.

I heard a purr, and noticed that Hermione's cat Crookshanks was up in the tree.

"Crookshanks…come here you bad little kitty." I yelled, Fred laughing.

"What?"

The cat crawled into my hands, and I petted him slowly.

"Watch, in five seconds Hermione's gonna run out spazing out about her cat."

I held out five fingers and counted down and as I out the last one down I heard my twins voice yell, "Crookshanks!"

"Gimme the cat." Fred whispered.

I gave him the cat slowly.

"Shhh…it's a gift from the heavens." I just looked confused.

Then, at the top of his lungs Fred yelled, "FROM THE HEAVENS!"

He dropped the cat out of the tree, and it landed in Hermione's arms.

You would think Fred and I would stay quite so she couldn't hear us…but we were about to bust laughing our brains out.

"HAZEL JESSICA GRANGER AND FREDRICK WHATEVERYOURMIDDLENAMEIS WEASLEY GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" she shrieked.

"No thanks, I'd rather not die." Fred shouted, giving her an okay sign with his hand, as if it was an option.

"Fred?"

"Ya, Haz?"

"I hope you're prepared to die. Hermione's gonna kill you, then tell your mum, and your mum will bring you back to life, then kill you harder."

"It was worth it."

We both laughed, and just climbed higher.

((((((((((((Later)))))))))))

"Fred, I can't." I told him, looking down ten feet, my feet dangling from the farthest down branch.

"Geez, Haz. It's ten feet. Just jump." Fred nagged.

"But, I'll break my leg!" I screeched.

"Then, I'll catch you." He said, rolling his eyes.

"…Fine."

"Oh, good gosh." Fred whispered, as I leveled myself out.

With clammy hands, and shaking limbs, I jumped into my boyfriend's arms. Luckily, Fred caught me like someone would hold a baby.

"Gosh, your heavy!" He whimpered.

"Oh, close your mouth." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Alright." He said, slamming his lips onto mine.

My eyes widened from surprise, but realizing what he was doing, a closed my eyes, and kissed him.

Then form out of nowhere I heard someone say, "May I interrupt?"

Blushing, we broke apart and Fred slowly dropped me down. I saw Hermione, her face red with anger, her hands on her hips, and her foot popped.

"Hey…" I said, trying to sound calm.

"You two are so dead." She said calmly.

"Okay, Fred was the one who dropped your cat, if I knew what he was doing, I would have stopped it." I told her.

"What?" Fred screeched. "I…"He looked around then his eyes brightened, "Hermione, I didn't mean to drop it. I grabbed Crookshanks, 'cause I didn't want her to fall, then I yelled because I was telling a joke to Hazel, and Crookshanks squirmed out of my hands. I felt terrible." He put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, 'cause I' gonna believe _that_." Hermione exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Thanks!" Fred said, giving her a stiff hug and walking toward the burrow.

I laughed, but stopped at Hermione's stern glare.

"You gotta lighten up, 'Mione." I told her, with a smile.

"That boy's gotten to your head. Fred is not right for you, Hazel." And with that, she stalked back over to the burrow, leaving me there speechless.

That night at dinner, Hermione still seemed grim, but I was perky again.

"Okay, so Charlie how many times did you win the Quidditch Cup at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Um…five or six. I wasn't on the team my first year, 'cause the captain was a seventh year seeker and I wasn't interested in anything but."

"That's really cool, though." I said, smiling.

"Thanks….ya then I was captain my sixth and seventh year." Charlie said, grinning.

"That's really cool, I kina hope I'm captain one year." I said truthfully.

"Believe me, you don't want the stress."

I laughed and said, "Hey," To Fred and George, "You know who the captain is this year?"

"Ya, I got a letter from Angelina and she said Alicia is…Alicia's really exited apparently." George told us.

"That's cool, she'll be a good captain." I said, smiling for my friend.

"Ya, if she doesn't spaz out…" Fred giggled.

I glared, but laughed along.

"Mum," Ron asked, "When's Harry coming again?"

"Well, I'm not sure. He was supposed to be coming this weekend, but that won't be happening." Mrs. Weasley said grimly.

"Why?" Hermione spoke up.

"Well…he and his cousin were attacked by dementors, and so Harry used a potronus, and apparently he's supposed to be expelled for use of magic…so Harry's having a hearing this weekend."

"WHAT?" We all yelled.

"But, he was protected himself ad his git cousin!" Ron yelled.

"I know its insanity." Mrs. Weasley said, upset, "Your preaching to the choir."

I couldn't believe it, Harry expelled…. for protecting himself! This was just outrageous.

(((((Later that night)))))

I put on my short blue pajama shorts and a Chudley Cannons shirt, my usual pajamas, and I slowly climbed onto my mattress set up in Ginny's room.

I was the last in bed, so I turned the light out, and lay down, puling my soft blanket on.

After ten minuets of unsuccessful trying to sleep, I heard a quite voice in my ear, "Haz…?"

I rolled over, and was jolted wide-awake by Fred's bright blue eyes, staring into mine.

"Hi, Fred.' I said.

He stood up, and grabbing my hand pulled me up.

"What?" I moped.

"I just wanna be with you. Come with me." He pulled me down into the living room.

There was a roaring fire, and we sat next to each other, on the couch by the fire, and Fred placed a warm blanket over us.

I rested my head on his shoulder, which was perfect height for my head when he slouched.

"I love you Fred." I told him sincerely.

"Love you too, Haz." He said, softly smoothing my hair.

We stared at the fire, enjoying being next to the one you love, for who knows how long. I wish I could stay here with Fred for a lifetime.

(((((()))))))

Author note: sorry, its kinda short.

My friend, has a new story called Confuzzled at Buebatons (Don't yell at me, I spelled that wrong. Her profile's danserzrulegrrl. I know her and I would love for her to get more readers. Thanks!

Please, review this! Should Hazel and the gang sneak into Harry's hearing? Should Hermione lose it for Ron? Ideas, criticism, praise, REVIEWS in general are LOVED!

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: Thanks so much to Jessloverlean, hpfan32 and DeeJeezy for the reviews! So, since school's almost over I must warn you I have a busy summer planned, and I might not get the chapters up so fast. I plan on once a week, if not once every two most likely. I'm very sorry, but I do have a life outside fanfic. I'm not ending or stopping the story, just updates will be slower. Please forgive me.

I do not own Harry Potter.

I do not own the saying that you know your in love when you can't fall asleep because your life's better then your dreams…or something liken that. I don't own it.

I woke up early the next morning, so I sat myself down at Ginny's cream desk. I found a blank sheet of paper and scribbled out:

_Draco,_

_I swear to you if this is some scam I can promise you that you might not live very long. I'll give this 'friendship' a chance, but any funny businesses, and your life is OVER. _

_ -Hazel _

I thought it sounded harsh, but I dropped into an envelope, wrote _Draco Malfoy_ on top and snuck out to find someone's owl.

I was lucky to find Errol in the kitchen, so I gave letter to him and sent him off. I hoped no one would notice the bird's absence…

I was staring out the window, and suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist.

I let out a small squeal, but I looked behind me, and saw that Fred had surprised me.

"Fred!" I breathed.

"Yes?" He asked, digging his head into my hair.

"That scared me!" I said.

"Since when do you get up early?" He asked, totally ignoring my comment.

"Since when do you?" I mocked.

"Since life is better then my dreams." He said, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

I swung around, and hugged him. He gave me a strong hug back, then he dipped me down, and as I laughed, he planted a kiss on my smiling lips.

My arms wrapped around his neck, and he pulled me back up, his arms snaked around my waist. We were only inches apart, our lips together as we intertwined.

After a few minuets, we heard someone say something that sounded like, "Hm, hm." As if they wanted to interrupt.

We broke apart, and our faces both went bright red as we saw Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill and George standing in the doorway. George and Charlie took the liberty to both wolf-whistle, making us flush even redder.

"We are getting school supplies, so I'm starting breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

Fred and I walked over by Charlie, Bill and George, who were all laughing hysterically.

"Shut up." Fred muttered, punching George.

"Let's not get mad Freddie, 'cause mummy interrupted your smokin' snog." Charlie said as if Fred was three.

At this I blushed almost as scarlet as Gryffindor.

The five of us all headed outside, toward the tree Fred and I had climbed. We all sat down, Fred and my hands together. I sat between Fred and Charlie.

Charlie, Bill and George cracked up again.

"What's so funny?" I asked, even though I was blushing.

"Mum caught you two full on snogging!" Bill laughed.

"Guys, shut up." Fred said, though he was grinning the slightest.

"Who would have guessed someone like Hazel would want to snog _Fred_" George chuckled.

This made the crowd go up in guffaws again.

Fred looked at me, and for some odd reason, he placed his lips onto mine once more.

I was surprised, but I forgot his brothers were around, and I wrapped my arms around his and his went around me, and for the second time Fred and I were snogging in front of his family.

George whistled again, and at that Fred and I pulled away, and I bit my lip.

"What was that?" Bill laughed.

Fred blushed.

"Ya…who kisses a girl like _that_, Fred?" Charlie teased, "This is how you kiss a girl." He smirked.

And with that, Charlie Weasley grabbed my face and, yes, kissed me. His lips were smooth like silk, and he was gentle but demanding. His burnt hands felt warm on my face, and my arms almost went to him.

I pushed him off of me and yelled, "CHARLIE WEASLEY! What is wrong with you?"

He smirked and said, "See, Fred. That's how you kiss a girl"

Fred sat there, his jaw literally dropped, his eyes wide. He was stuttering a bit.

"Charlie," I told him, "What is wrong with you? I'm dating your younger brother, and you're waaaaaay to old for me."

"I know. Ew, I don't like you like that, Hazel. I'm just having fun messin' with Fred." He said, propping Fred's mouth back closed.

Fred gained his voice back and said, "Charlie! What was that?"

"That was a demonstration. I. Do. Not. Like. Hazel. That. Way. Plus, I like this other girl." With that, Charlie stood up, and left toward the Burrow.

With a laugh, Bill got up and followed his brother toward his home. This left Fred, me and George who was laughing again.

"Would you shut up!" I told George.

"That's just about the funniest thing I've ever seen." George laughed.

"That's saying something." Fred mumbled, still awestruck. After a moment he told his twin, "Can you leave? I need to talk to Hazel."

"Sure." George stood up and added, "So you can '_talk'_ with Hazel."  
"Oh, shut up." Fred said, throwing a stick, and missing, at George.

"What did you wa-" I was cut off by Fred's soothing lips on top of mine.

I smiled, and moved my arms around Fred's waist. His moved around mine, and we stood there under a tree through the wind kissing.

(((((((((Shopping for books in Diagon Alley)))))))))))

Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I all were in a books store, looking for the books we need.

Fred was off finding his books so I whispered, "Charlie! Get over here."

I lead him into a small section of books.

"What's up Hazel?" He asked casually.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked forcefully.

"I told you, I don't like you like that. I was just messing with Fred…and don't pretend like you didn't like it." He smirked.

"Come again?" I asked, not believing what I heard.

"I felt your hands flinch towards me. You liked it."

In a rushed whisper I said, "For your information, I'm in love with your brother and nothing's gonna change it."

"Look," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders, "Can we just forget it? Please?"

I saw in his eyes, he was sincere, so I said, "Sure."

"Thanks." He smiled, pulling me into a hug.

((((((((IN the streets of Diagon Alley)))))))))

"Well, we've got everything. Let's make our way home." Mrs. Wesley said.

"Mum, I wanted to show Ron, Hermione, Hazel, and George something." Fred said quickly.

"Well, can't it wait?" Mrs. Wealsey asked.

Fred shook his head.

His mother sighed and said, "Alright. Be home by six."

Fred smiled, for he hardly won over his mum.

The three eldest left and Ron asked, "What are you up to?"

"What you don't wanna make sure Harry's got a free trail?" Fred smirked.

"What?" Hermione breathed.

"We're sneaking into the hearing." Fred said simply.

"I like it." George replied.

"Do you know how difficult that would be?" I asked.

"Where's your adventure, Haz? Fred asked.

"In my closet. This'll never work." I said, smirking back.

"You wanna bet?" George asked.

"Ageist you? No."

"Fair enough." George sighed.

"Come on, for Harry." Ron said confidently.

((((In the telephone booth to get to the ministry.))))))))))))

All of us were crammed into a small telephone booth, that lead to the ministry.

A voice came on and asked who we were, Fred answered and the booth started to move under ground.

No word could describe the scene of the Ministry of Magic. There were wizards and witches scuffling around, elevators everywhere, floo network fires and everything else you could imagine.

We found an elevator, and we were the only ones in it. Luckily, Hermione knew that all hearing were on the fifth floor, so we made our way there.

We followed endless pathways on that floor, and got lost multiple times. But, finally we found a door, which had a small glowing sign that read:

_Harry James Potter_

_ Hearing room ten_

_ Underage use of magic in front of Muggle _

_ Decree 546 of magic law_

Fred reached toward the doorknob but Hermione whacked his hand and screeched, "We can't go in while the hearing's going on!"

Rubbing his hand Fred said, "right. I knew that."

"So what?" I asked, "We just wait here?"

"I think I have some extendable ears!" George reached into his pocket and grabbed three pairs of long flabby ears.

We all crowded around pares of ears, which made so that we could hear everything inside the hearing room.

We heard a loud woman's voice say carelessly, "Harry James Potter, you are accused of the use of underage magic in the presents of a muggle…Mr. Dudley Dursley."

The judge went on and on and on and on and on… I was about ready to die of pure boredom, until I heard Harry roar, "ONLY BECAUSE THEY WAS A DEMENTOR!"

What? A dementor attacked Harry?

I never actually got an answer to my rhetorical question, because the rest of the trail was too quite for the extendible ears to hear.

"You two need to work on these." I mumbled.

"They're prototypes." George whispered fiercely.

After the hearing was _finally _over, Harry came out, and we all crammed around him, bombarding him with questions.

Harry was smiling as he said, "I'm not expelled. I'm going back to Hogwarts!"

We all cheered. But Hermione then yelled, "It's quarter till, we need to leave!"

We hugged Harry goodbye, and headed to the Burrow.

We learned Harry would be meeting us at Sirius's house, Grimmauls Place, in a few weeks.

We made our way back to the Burrow just in time. Mrs. Wealsey had prepared a lovely dinner, and it was another swell night at the Burrow.

…

Author note: I have a poll up on my profile, please check it out, it's for this story. Also, would you want me to have a third in this serious? Like after Howarts?

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: Whoo! I'm pet sitting my cousin's rats! They are so cute! Ok, I'm done. I love: Katie Engle, Deejeezy, and Jessloverlean for reviewing! I felt like I had something real to say…oh well. GO FRED WEASLEY! Haha…so…enjoy… OH YA! Will anyone kill me if I just have one or two chapters at Grimmauld Place? I really wanna get to the plot of fifth year. I have some interesting plot twist you might all kill me for…but I promise everything will end okay! I know Charlie's supposed to be in Romania…. But I want him here!

(((…)))

Mrs. Weasley woke us all up so early; the whole morning was a blur. All I remember is we ate, and made our way toward Sirius's house.

We got to a block, and suddenly two houses moved apart form each other, creating a new house. The house looked very old, and rundown. I assumed this was Sirius's house.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and I all trudged into the worn out house.

The front hallway lead all the way down onto a kitchen. The hallway was skinny, with cobwebbed ceilings and was all very dark. The house reminded me very much of a muggle haunted house.

All the adults shooed us upstairs, they needed to do some meeting. So, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and I were stuck going upstairs.

On the way up, we saw an old, short green little house-elf mumbling to him.

Hermione, Ginny and I were instructed to share a room, since there would be no rooms alone, and we were the only girls.

The three of us found a decent sized room, with dark peeling wallpaper and dusty floors, but three single beds.

"This isn't to bad." Ginny said, giving a huge sneeze.

"Ya, except we're gonna be living in dust." I said, sniffing.

Hermione sneezed and yelled for Fred and George.

The two came in and Hermione asked, "Could you two do a spell to get rid of this dust?"

"Sure." They said together, and with a wave of his wan, George made the room far less dusty.

"Thanks guys." I told them.

"No prob." Fred said smiling lopsidedly.

The two left, and we chose beds and unpacked.

I picked the bed closet to the window. It had a deep purple blanket and a cream pillow. I grabbed my pillow, and put it on top of that one. I unpacked my cloths into a dresser, that Hermione and I volunteered to share, since there's only two on the room.

After all our hassle to get settled, we joined the boys in the hallway. Everyone was bent overt the railing, looking down at the floor beneath where the adults were in.

"Hey." Fred said, wrapping his hand around my waist and pulling me next to him.

"Okay, no snogging you two." George said, from next to Fred.

Fred punched George, but George just kept laughing.

"So, what's going on downstairs?" Hermione asked.

"Order of the Phoenix." George told us. "Charlie was telling me about it. It's an organization that fights ageist You-Know-Who. Apparently it was really popular and helpful in the first war."

We all nodded, all lost in our own thoughts.

I hoped that I could join the Order, it sounds like a great way to help the war.

"So, how do you join?" Ron asked.

"I don't know…that's really all Charlie said." George shook his head.

At that moment, the kitchen door swung open, and Mrs. Wealsey cam out and yelled, "You lot can come down now."

We all raced down the stairs, and flew into the kitchen.

There was a long table, where Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey, Reamus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Sirius Black, Bill, Charlie, Mundungus, a young woman with spiky pink hair, and a few others I didn't recognize were all sitting at this table.

Moody stepped up, and introduced all the kids, then to the adults.

"This is the Auror, Nymphadora…"

The witch chimed in, "Don't call me that!" she perked up and said, "Call me Tonks."

Mad-eye rolled his normal eye, and went on, " Kingley Shaklebolt…"

The many people usually waved, but I honestly could not remember anyone's name but Tonks. She was a metamorphous, so she could change her appearance!

Most of the order left after the meeting, but some stayed for dinner. All the Weasleys, Hermione and I, Sirius, Lupin, Mundungus and Tonks all stayed for dinner.

We all moved, so we were closer together, and I ended up next to Fred and Tonks and across from Hermione, and Ginny.

"Hi." I said to Tonks. "It's Tonks, right?"

"Ya!" She said cheerfully. "Hermione, right?"

I laughed; I hadn't been mistaken for Hermione since Muggle School. "No, I'm her twin sister, Hazel."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you!" She reached out a hand and I shook it.

"You too." I said, dropping her hand. She was smiling wide.

"Moody said you were an Auror…that's a dark wizard catcher, right?" I asked.

Tonks nodded, "Yes."

"Haz." Fred said.

I turned around to talk to my boyfriend.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He said coolly.

I stared into his perfect blue eyes, as I began to drown into them. Fred's eyes sparkled and made me want to just look at them all day.

He had a dazed look, as he stared back at me.

"FRED! HAZEL!" George yelled, so Fred and I both looked away from each other.

I blushed, but couldn't help smile.

(((Early morning, Hazel just waking up, a few weeks later)))

My eyes flittered open, and I saw he sun peaking through the window the slightest bit.

"HARRY!" I heard a loud voice call from downstairs.

There was a banging on our door, and a spazistic Ron cam hurdling into our room yelling, "HARRY'S HERE!"

Ginny, Hermione and I all rolled out of bed to greet our friend.

"Why do you need an alarm clock when you got Ron?" Ginny mumbled, as Hermione and I laughed at that.

We slowly walked downstairs to see Harry. Not one person cared that they were wearing their pajamas.

We all bombarded Harry with hugs and greetings.

"Calm down, everyone." Mad-Eye grumbled who along with Tonks brought Harry here.

"How was your summer, Harry?" I asked, giving him a big hug.

"Not brilliant." He laughed. "You?"

"Alright."

Everyone was asking him questions and he tried to stay sane.

"Harry Potter." Sirius had come into the hallway, and Harry and him hugged.

Sadly, then Moody grumbled, "Order meeting, all non members upstairs."

We all groaned, but headed upstairs.

"What's the Order?" Harry asked when we reached our usual hallway spot during meetings.

Ron jumped on it. "The Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization that helps fight You-Know-Who."  
Harry looked intrigued, so we filled him in on what we knew, which wasn't very much.

"uuhhh…I want to eat! When is this meeting gonna be OVER?" Fred complained.

"Shush." I told him.

"I haven't eaten today!"

"That's 'cause it's only nine." I said obviously.

"I know a way to make me feel better…" Fred said toward me.

"Fred, I'm not kissing you in front of your family again."

Fred looked upset.

"Again?" Harry exclaimed.

I sighed, "long story."

"No its not." George smiled. "They were snogging in the kitchen and mum, Bill, Charlie and I saw it. Then we all went outside, ya know not with mum though, and then Fred got mad, and kissed Hazel again. Then Charlie thought it was a bad kiss, so _he _kissed Hazel."

"Wh- Wh- what?" Harry yelled, making me flush red.

Harry was looking at me and I said, "What? I didn't do anything? I was the victim!"

"Hey!" Fred said.

We all started yelling who's fault it was, but then burst into laughter.

"Meeting's done!" We heard a voice call.

All the kids raced downstairs and into the kitchen. Now, I was sitting next to Fred and Ginny, while Fred was across from me.

A few seconds went by, everyone waiting for another ton talk. Sirius laughed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm just surprised you haven't asked about Voldemort yet."

The air seemed to turn cold at the sound of the name.

"I've wondered. Like, where is he? What's he doing?" Harry asked, nervously.

Sirius started, "Well, we think that he's-"

"Harry's not in the Order." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"You don't need to be in the order to ask questions, Molly." Sirius told her.

"Harry's not old enough." She said stubbornly.

"But I want to help! I'm the one who had to see Voldemort come back to life! I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory die!"

I flinched at his name, and had to hold in hot tears. Fred wrapped a comforting arm around me.

"Yes, dear. But, you're not old enough." Mrs. Weasley said.

"And it's a parents decision." Lupin mumbled.

"And he doesn't have one," I saw Harry wince, "So, I'm the next." Mrs. Weasley said proudly.

"You do not get to decide." Sirius grumbled.

"Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!" Sirius roared.

"Yes, but you've been in Azcaban, and here for his whole life!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"Like that's my fault." Sirius spoke his voice ripping with pain.

"Molly, Sirius. You need to stop fighting." Lupin told them. "I think since Sirius is technically related, he is to chose."

"Fine." Mrs. Weasley breathed. "But, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hazel, Hermione you need to leave."

"What? Me and George are of age." Fred shouted.

"Fine. But everyone else, leave." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Now, Molly you can't stop Hazel and Hermione." Reamus told her, so Hermione and I proposed we stay.

"It's not like Harry won't tell me and Ginny." Ron spoke up.

"FINE! All the kids stay! Everyone just join the Order now!" Mrs. Weasley screeched sarcastically.

"Good! I wanna join. I wanna help." Harry said seriously.

Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Okay, what do you want to know, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Where's Voldemort? What's he planning and doing?"

"Well," Sirius started, "He's in hiding. And we believe he wants a sort of…weapon. Something he didn't have before. Something that could help him gets to…to-"

"That's enough." Lupin and Mrs. Weasley said together.

Sirius sighed, and Harry looked upset.

Mrs. Weasley made sure that the subject never came up again throughout the night, and we all guessed all summer.

That night, when we were heading stairs Fred knocked into a covered painting, and it started screaming, "_FILTH! MUDBLOODS! BLOOD TRAITORS! __FILTH__ IN THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! HOW DARE THEE?" _

"Isn't my mother wonderful?" Sirius said, dripping in sarcasm and hatred.

"Your mother?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Sirius sighed.

"She sounds like a joy." I said, while the curtains around her portrait were flying off the painting from her screams.

"Haven't you tried to take her _off_?" Bill asked.

"Yes. She won't come off. I think she magically attached it." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

With that, all kids headed upstairs to bed, and all adults to their own rooms.

I got into our room, and pulled my pajamas on. Hermione and Ginny were both in the bathroom down the hall, so I was alone.

I heard a sleepy knock. "Come in." I said, brushing my hair.

Fred stepped into the room, smiling.

"Hi, smiley." I said, giving him a hug.

"What's up perky?" Fred said, looking at me while our arms were still wrapped around each other.

I laughed, "Getting ready for bed. And you?"  
"What is it illegal to say goodnight to my girlfriends now?" Fred joked.

"I see nothing wrong with it." I said, resting my forehead on his.

"Well that's good." He said, locking his lips onto mine.

I smiled on his lips, and I felt his lopsided grin gently on my own.

We broke the kiss, our heads still on each other's.

"I love you." We both whispered together.

(((…)))

Authors note: So, is it okay if this is the only chapter at Grimmauld place, and they set off for Hogwarts the next? If I don't get answers (which kinda means reviews with the answer…) the next chapter will be what I want! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Author note: So here's the people I love so very much and dearly to my heart for reviewing: DeeJeezy, hpfan32, danserzrulegrrl, reviewer and jessloverlean! I'm so glad you guys like the story! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! So, here's the next chapter!

I do not own Harry Potter!

(((Platform nine and three quarters)))

Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie had all come to see Fred, George, Hermione, me, Ron, Harry and Ginny off.

"Now, I want all of you to write to me. Fred, George no mischief. Hermione, don't read the whole year, have some fun! Hazel, watch Fred for me. Ron, don't eat too much…especially sweets. Harry, I have faith in you, and just don't get mad if people don't believe you about You-Know-Who. Ginny, learn all you can and stay my little girl. Have a great term everyone!" Mrs. Weasley waved us all goodbye, as we stepped onto the train.

Charlie stepped up to the window where Fred and I were both looking out of and said, "You two work on your kissing." He winked at us, and as the train zoomed away, I could still see his smirk.

"So, where do you wanna sit?" George asked, putting an arm around both Fred and me.

"Who knows!" I said.

I saw Hermione and Ron heading away from Harry.

"Where are you two going?" I asked.

"Prefect duties." Hermione said.

I had forgotten, Ron and Hermione had been chosen as perfects.

"Guys we should sit with Harry." I told Fred and George, as Harry walked into a compartment with Ginny.

They both groaned.

"Come on." I said.

"But loony will wanna sit with Ginny!" George whined.

At that moment, I saw a girl with bold gray eyes, and long blond hair walk into that compartment.

"See?" Fred said.

Without answering, I stepped into the compartment and asked, "Do you mind if the twins and I sit here, Harry?" I asked.

Harry shook his head, and I dragged Fred and George into the space. I sat down between the two boys, and the girl, Ginny and Harry were on the other side.

"Hi, I'm Hazel." I told the girl, and I held out my hand. "Hazel Granger."

"Hello." The girl said in a dreamy voice, "I'm Luna Lovegood."

With that, she shook my hand slowly.

Luna picked up a magazine and read it upside down.

Fred leaned over and whispered in my ear "See?"

My eyes lingered over to the top of the compartment, and to outside the door.

"Fred!" I said excitedly.

"What!" He said jumpily.

"I think right outside is where we first met!" I told him, grasping his hand.

"How can you tell?" He asked, bewildered.

"I would know it blindfolded."

After a few minuets of silence, a few guys who looked about Fred's age were pointing and laughing at Fred.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"No one."

"Fred, I'm not blind. Guys keep laughing at you whenever I'm around. What's going on?" I asked.

"Guys think its funny I'm dating someone two years younger then me…it's stupid." He waved it away.

I didn't want to fight with him, so I didn't argue. But, this wasn't going away.

After a few minuets of uncomfortable silence I asked Luna, What are you reading.

She carefully placed her magazine on her lap, and said dreamily, "The Quibbler. An article about how this woman invented the Nargle glasses. They help see Nargles, since they are invisible."

Luna grabbed her magazine, The Quibbler, and went back to reading it upside down.

"Ya, know…" Fred laughed oddly, "I need to show Hazel and George something."

He literally pulled us both out and took us into an empty compartment.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can we please stay here?" Fred asked.

I sighed. "Fine, I'm just gonna let the know."

I went into the other compartment, and told everyone, "Fred, George and I are feeling it's a bit crowded, so we're gonna sit over there."

Harry looked, upset but didn't protest.

I jogged back over to see only Fred was there.

"George went off with Angelina." Fred smirked.

I smiled, "Oh, really."

"So, guess we're all alone."

I laughed, and wrapping my arms around his neck, and planted my lips on his. I felt Fred's smile grow, as his arms grasped around my waist and hung there.

We were so close; I could feel his heartbeat, and his breathing. I felt comfort and wonder while I was so close to Fred.

We broke apart, but once again our foreheads were still on each other, mine just reaching the bottom of his.

"You always seem to make everything bigger and better, Haz." Fred whispered.

"Well, you make everything worth a smile or two." I whispered back.

We looked into each other, lost in our love for each other.

"Will you sit by me at the feast?" Fred asked childishly.

"No. What do you think?" I laughed.

"So that's a yes?" He asked.

I kissed him shortly as my answer.

He smirked and whispered so lightly, "Good."

Later, I made Fred leave so I could change into my robes. He came back, now both of us dressed for Hogwarts.

Fred's tie was hanging out, and his robes weren't latched…neither were mine.

He sat down next to the window, and I sat down, my feet propped up, and my head on Fred's shoulder.

Fred softly stroked my hair with one hand, the other firmly gripped in my hand.

The train slowly came to a halt, and we met Harry, Ginny, George, Angelina and Luna.

The seven of us got off the train together, and Hermione and Ron raced to us.

"Hi." Ron said, very out of breath.

Hermione waved.

"This is Luna." Ginny said, pointing to her friend.

"I hope there's pudding at the feast." Luna whispered dreamily.

Ron and Hermione looked at her with wide eyes.

We all made out way to the carriages that took the second through seventh years to the castle.

"That's odd… Hagrid's not here." Hermione remarked.

Hagrid's always here…

All of us trying to ignore the fact our friends wasn't here, we stepped up to the carriages, but Harry and I stopped dead in our tracks.

The carriages were no longer pulled by nothing; huge horses were pulling them. Except that they had big black wings, and they were nothing but skin and bones.

"What?" George asked.

"The-the- hors-horses." I stumbled.

"What? They're being pulled by nothing like always…" Fred told me.

"I see them too, Hazel…big bony horses with wings." Harry said slowly.

Everyone but Luna, who was sitting in the carriage now, looked very scared.

"Whatever." I tried.

With nervous faces, we all climbed into the carriage, trying to seem unfazed…. unsuccessfully.

"You're not going mad…" Luna whispered. "I see them too."

Harry and I glanced at each other.

"You two are _just_ as sane as I am."

Neither of us was reassured.

(((In the great hall)))

I sat in between Fred and George, Hermione, Ron and Harry across from us.

The sorting hat sang some odd song, about how we need to all be friends with no prejudices.

And with that McGonagall started calling names, "Craze, Katherine." A tall girl came up to the hat, and it fell down over her eyes. The hat was on her for ten minuets before it yelled, "SLYTHERINE." Ands the slytherines roared.

Many others went.

"Carol, Kayla." "HUFFLEPUFF."

"Conel, Maria." "RAVENCLAW."

"Derrick, Katie." "GRYFFINDOR."

"Marigold, Leona." "GRYFFINDOR."

"Jerold, Dee." "RAVENCLAW."

"Strong, Linnea." "HUFFLEPUFF."

"Snole, Daniella." "RAVENCLAW.

And finally when the last was called, "Zonel, Joseph" "SLYTHERINE." Was called, we all clapped and Dumbledore came up to speak.

"Welcome, new and old students." The elderly man said. "I would like everyone to know the forest is off limits. Also, we have some changes of staff. While Professor Hagrid is gone, Professor Grubly-Plank will teach. And also, for Defense Ageist the Dark Arts, Professor Umbridge."

A small lady dressed in all (and I do mean ALL) pink, waved, and stepped up.

She muttered something like "hem hem." And went on. "Hello." She said, in a very fake voice. "I'm very exited to see all these happy faces in front of me." No one looked happy.

"I'm very happy to be able to get to know each and every…" The rest of her words just sort of drowned out.

"She was at my hearing." I heard Harry whisper.

"Was she for you?" I asked.

Harry shook his head. "Wanted me expelled into the next century."

She went on for about ten minuets, not one eye on her (and yes, no professors were watching or listening either.) she finally finished.

Dumbledore said a few words, and food grandly appeared on the table.

"YES!" Fred and George yelled, high fiving, above my head.

We all ate furiously, talking and laughing amongst ourselves.

I saw Alicia sitting just a few people down from Ron, Harry and Hermione so I shouted, "Alicia, congratulations on Quidditch captain!"

She smiled side, "Thanks so much!"

We all enjoyed dinner, and all of us way too full; we made our way to the common room.

Hermione shouted the password at the password to the Fat Lady, and she swung open, letting all the Gryffindors in.

I saw the familiar scarlet couches and chairs, the tables, the large fireplace with a blazing fire and huge windows. The two staircases, one leading to the boys and one to the girls were in the back as always.

"Fred, I'm really tiered, I'm gonna get to bed." I told my boyfriends, giving him a hug.

"Alright, sleepy. See you tomorrow." He said, laughing.

I said goodnight to everyone, and headed to my dorm that now read "Fifth Year- GIRLS."

I swung the door open, and saw I was the first up here. I chose my usual bed, and unpacked everything.

I grabbed my pajamas and slipped into them. I jumped into bed. I heaved the scarlet blankets up, and within minuets, I was dreaming about that special red head.

(((…)))

Author note: I'm sorry it's very short, but I wanted to get something up, because I got some great reviews. Thanks guys! See, lots of reviews make updates faster! I hope you liked it!

Oh, and if you recognized any dialog from Luna (or from anyone) that's in the Harry Potter books, I do not own them!

By the way…I tried to put reviewers in the sorting….


	8. Chapter 8

Author note: I'm glad you guys liked being put into the sorting! I tried to get my last one or two chapter reviewers, if I could take your name…some didn't have a name I could use! I'm really sorry! But, here's the next chapter! Thanks to: hpfan32, dancersrulegirrl, DeeJeezy, and Jesseloverleana! Love you guys!

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly.

(((…)))

"Wake up!" Hermione screamed in my face, early the next morning.

I groaned, but Hermione pulled my covers off of me, so I decided it was time to get up.

"Ally!" I called to my friend, giving her a hug.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked cheerfully.

"Okay…what about you?"

She nodded, "Alright."

"Well, I gotta get ready, but I'll talk to you later!" I told her, heading for my dresser.

Today was the first day of classes, so I needed to wear my uniform. I slipped it on, and brushed my hair. My hair didn't look all that great, so I put it into a messy ponytail.

"Hazel, you ready to go down?" Hermione asked.

I nodded, and we headed down into the common room. Fred and George weren't there, so we proceeded into the Great Hall.

None of our friends wee there yet, so we sat across from each other, and started to nibble off some food.

"So, you exited for class?" I asked.

"Kinda…ya. What about you?" She asked politely.

"Well, I love Hogwarts. But, not necessarily _classes_." We both laughed.

I grabbed a piece of toast, and started biting it.

I felt a body sit down next to me. I expected it to be Fred, so you could imagine my surprise when I saw Draco Malfoy.

I couldn't help but notice his hair had lost it's since of grease, and now flowed perfectly onto his face. And…his gray eyes looked mysterious and, and…WHOA! This is _Draco Malfoy! _The prat faced git of a jerk!

"What do you want, you git?" I asked.

"What? A bloke can't talk to a girl?" He asked innocently.

"Um… no!" I yelled, pushing him down the row. He scowled, and left back toward his table.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"No idea!"

Fred and George came not short after, and sat on either side of me.

Fred gave me a short kiss, as a hello.

"So, what was with Malfoy? We saw him heading over toward the Slytherin table from here." Fred asked.

"Nothing. Just Draco being the prat he is." I said simply.

Not very much later, Harry, Ron and Ginny came to breakfast. Ginny sat down with her friends, but Harry and Ron sat on either side of Hermione.

"Hey guys." I said.

They both grumbled something; they seemed really tiered.

"And I thought _I_ wasn't a morning person!" I laughed, and Fred joined in, while everyone else just chuckled lightly.

McGonagall handed out schedules and today looked…terrible. I had History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Uh…look at today." Harry groaned.

"I know!" Ron complained.

"Uh, worst first day ever!" Even Hermione whined, and it took a bad day to make Hermione upset over school!

Fred peered over my shoulder, looking at my schedule, and said, "Uh, I feel bad for you lot!"

We all finished up breakfast, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and I set off for History of Magic.

We all got to the classroom, where Professor Binns was sitting at his desk, his usual glasses at the tip of his nose, and the fancy coat on.

Binn's was the only teacher that was a ghost. Most people think, that he didn't even realize he was dead; he just woke up as a ghost and kept teaching.

The class sat down, I sat in between Hermione, and Ron, Harry next to him. Binn's starting preaching and lecturing us about some history thing…

I took out my notebook, and I pretended to take notes, while in reality I was drawing hearts with Fred and my name in them…

When we were finally dismissed, we headed off to a worse torture…Double Potions, with the Slytherin's. Lets just say this: that's a Gryffindor's worst nightmare.

The Gryfindor's and Slytherin's all jogged down into the dungeons, to find a grim and dark room, all windows boarded up. Harry and Ron shared a table, while Hermione and I did.

"Settle down." Snape calmed down everyone.

"Now, before we start, I want you all to know that you'll need to work _very_ hard this year. I only except N.E.W.T. students with outstanding…so I will be losing some of you." Snape showed no sign of remorse.

No one dared speak, or move even.

"Today you will all need to make the Draught of Peace. Go." With no further explanation, we all ripped open our books, and started at what was probably a difficult potion.

This potion, I swear was impossible. Everyone's was a different color, Ron's being murky and dark green, Seamus's exploding every few seconds, Harry's was a deep purple, mine was a hot pink, and sparkling. Hermione, was the only one it seemed to be doing it properly.

Snape strode by Harry and Ron and spoke, "Potter?"

Through gritted teeth Harry said, "Yes, sir?"

"Well," Snape droned, "Can you read?"

Draco snorted.

I took the liberty to glare coldly at Draco.

"The instructions say to add hellebore. Did you do that, Potter?" Snape asked.

"No-no." Harry murmur.

Snape claimed the potion was now rubbish, and swiped it all away.

Ten minuets later, we all turned in our potions in small vials, Gryffindor's with gloomy faces.

"Dismissed." Snape grumbled. "And for homework, two feet on moonstones."

Moaning, the Gryffindor's headed up to where Divination was.

I sat down next to Harry, as Ron and Hermione sat together.

Trawlany stepped out of the shadows, drapped in shawls and beads, her bug eyes glasses on her face, bolding her eyes. Her wild hair was let lose, framing her face.

"Welcome, "She said dreamily, "To another year of…Divination! For your O.W.L.'s I have no exact grade…but I will need to be able to see that you might have…the sight!"

"So, Harry what I miss in the common room last night?" I whispered.

"Well, Seamus had a row at me, cause is mother doesn't think Voldemort's back. It wasn't the best first night." He said gloomily.

"aw, I'm sorry." I whispered back to him.

"Today," Trawlany went on, "We shall talk about interpreting _dreams…_turn to page ten in your books, and interpret some recent dreams of you and your partner."

Harry and I skimmed the page, and then moved on.

"So, what was your last dream?" Harry asked me.

"Um… I think it was I was locked in a house that was kinda an apartment… but not. Then I talked to this guy that was kina like Snape, but really, really skinny…then-"

"Hazel."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can we pick a less…complicated dream?" Harry asked.

"You try, then." I told him stubbornly.

"Well… I had one where I was falling." Harry replied.

"Hm…" I skimmed the book, "It says that falling means your about to witness something terrible…why is it every prediction about you is bad?"

Harry shook his head.

After a while of 'working' we were dismissed, with our homework to right down every dream we remember all month.

"I do not wanna meet this Umbridge woman." Ron rumbled.

"Just bit your tongue, and stay quite." Hermione advised.

"Ya, she'll try to go against you, Harry. Don't let her get to you." I told my friend.

Harry mumbled something as we walked into the classroom.

Umbridge was seated at a desk, scribbling away.

I sat in the third row, next to Hermione again. Harry and Ron were directly infront of us.

"Hem, hem." Umbrige croaked. She, once again was wearing all pink, and I thought up close she resembled a frog.

"Wands away, quills out please." She said in a very fake and girly voice.

"What?" I whispered to Hermione, sh shrugged and we both took out a notebook, and a quill.

"Your lesson's in this subject have been thrown off, and crooked. We will start at the begging, so you'll all be prepared for your O.W.L.'s." She laughed, a very demeaning and fake laugh. "I hope you're all taking notes." A smile curled her lips…a smile of pure evil.

"I would like you all to read chapter one, there shall be no need for talking." She told the confused class, her voice even higher.

We all read the chapter in dead silence; it was so quite, so could hear a pin drop. The sound of one cough sounded like a sonic boom.

The chapter seemed useless, more of a beginner then our first year. I couldn't take it. I was making a grave mistake, but I didn't care, I slowly raise my hand.

"Yes, dear?" Umbrige asked, with a fake smile, "do you have a question about the chapter?"

"Well, not about the chapter…bout the general class goal." I told her skeptically.

"Your name?"

"Hazel Granger."

"Well, Miss. Granger your reading _perfectly _explains the goal and-" She said as if she was in love with the book.

"But, there's nothing about using defensive spells…" I said, starting to doubt my outburst.

At this point, every eye was on me.

"Why, I can not imagine one possible situation where you would need to use one! This is a ministry approved, safe…"

"We won't be using magic?" Hermione asked.

"Hand. No, we will not; it is completely unnecessary." Umbrige fought.

"But what if we're attacked?" Harry spit.

"Who in the world would attack kids, Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"Maybe, _Lord Voldemort?_" Many people screeched, Ron included but Harry didn't care.

I spoke up again, "Ya! I mean, Harry and I saw him rise, he attacked, Harry, me and…and Ced-Cedric." I choked.

"Plus, he's back fighting and-" Harry tried.

"ENOUGH! This dark wizard is not back. This is a lie! This dark wizard is. Not. Alive." She choked.

"YES HE IS!" Harry and I shouted together.

"Detention! Both of you. Tomorrow, five o'clock, my office." She said stubbornly.

Great, I've been at school for one day and I've got detention! And, it wasn't because of Fred or George…wow.

We both sat down, breathing hard. I didn't want to give up. This was not over.

I guess Harry didn't either. He stood p and yelled, "SO you think Cedric Diggory just dropped dead? No reason at all?"

I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I didn't let any fall. Hermione patted my back.

"You think Hazel can't even hear his name, and I can't stand to talk about it? Just for no apparent reason?" Harry screamed.

"Mr. Potter! There will be no more." She roared.

"But you're just lying! He is back, and you know it!" I stood up and shouted.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, please bring this to Professor McGonagall." She said calmly.

She handed us a small note, and we left the room in silence to our head of house's office.

"Potter, Granger what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Umbrindge sent us." Harry handed her the note.

She sighed. "You two need to stop arguing with her. She has power. And you both have detention…"

McGonagall couldn't end our detention, so we had at least the one tomorrow night.

We both trudged off to the common room after class, and I was happy to find Fred there.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Umbrdge. I have detention with her tomorrow." I frowned, and Fred out a strong arm around me.

"Aw, I'm sorry." He told me, giving me a big hug.

"So am I…I mean who knows what the toad's got in mind!"

We sat there talking for a while, and I saw just about every one…except for Hermione.

After a while I began to get nervous about where she was. I hoped she was okay…I mean I always know where she is!

Finally, a little bit later on, she came skipping through the portrait.

She saw me, and her eyes lit up. She ran at me and yelled, "Hazel! Hazel guess what? I've got a date!"

(((…)))

Author note: Who's Hermione got a date with? What will happen in detention? Did I do better with spelling? Did you like it? When will I stop asking questions? Will you leave a review? I sure hope!


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: Thanks to the best people ever (aka people who reviewed ): I made this for you, Jesseloverleaona and DeeJeezy! Whooo! So, who's exited for detention? I know Hazel isn't! So, this story had 273 hits and 84 visitors! Ahhh! If every single person reviewed, I would be so amazingly happy!

I do not own Harry Potter!

(((Right where the last chapter left off)))

"I've got a date!" Hermione told me excitedly. The words rang in my head.

"Really?" I told her, smiling. "That's great! With who?"

"Justin Flinch-Fletchy!" She said, smiling from ear to ear.

When had she met this guy? I mean I know who he is…but I haven't said two words to him since second year in Herbology!

"Wow!" Was all I could manage, "How did you two meet?" I asked.

"Well, we bumped into each other, and my books all spilled out so he helped me. Then we just kept talking then before I left he asked me!" She said, practically jumping up and down.

"Well, congrates, 'Mione!" I told her; using the name I called her when we were younger.

"Thanks, Hazel!"

"So what are you two doing?" I asked.

"Well, on Sunday he said he's gonna surprise me!" She squealed.

After a few hours of talking about Justin, I kissed Fred goodnight, and headed upstairs.

The second we came in Ally said, "Hermine! Ah! You got a date!" They both laughed.

I put on my comfortable pajamas, and hopped into my bed. Within almost minuets, I was fast asleep.

(((At Dinner the next night)))

"Uh, Harry I do not wanna have detention with Umbridge!" I groaned.

"Neither do I! Just think what she'll have us do…" Harry groaned.

Fred and George then joined the four of us, with a stack of papers.

Fred kissed me and rolling his eyes, George said, "Any of you lot want an…almost painless job?"

I took one of the papers and read:

**WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES **

A store in progress, that needs YOU! So you want an almost painless job? Well, contact Fred and George weasley, and you can test all their products!

***(Not responsible for any pain these products may bring!)

"Fred! George!" Hermione roared. "This is not aloud!"

"Sure, sure, sure." The twins mumbled.

"Freeeed" I moaned.

"Yes, love?" He asked, putting both his arms on my shoulders.

"I don't wanna go to detention!"

"Just sit there, and think of me!" he smirked.

After we finished dinner, Harry and I made our way to Umbridge's office. We both sighed, and I opened the door slowly.

I couldn't help but let out a little, "whoa…"

The room was all a striking pink, and there were small plates, also pink, with kittens. Umbridge was sitting behind a desk, with quills, lined perfectly so not one was out of place. The desk was unmorally neat.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger." She said slyly, "sit."

We both sat down, and the small desk's set up.

"You two are going to right some lines for me today…with a special quill of mine."

We both nodded, and took out a piece of parchment. Umbridge handed us each a quill. The quill was blood red, with a feather at the top.

"You shall both right 'I must not tell lies."

"We haven' got any ink." I told her.

"You won't need it." She smiled.

I looked at Harry, and began writing. I wrote in my neat handwriting, "_I must not tell lie._"

I felt a scorching heat and burn on my right hand. On the back of my hand, in shining red writing 'I must not tell lies' was burnt onto the back of my right hand.

I let out a small screech of pain and Umbridge looked at me and said, "yes?" Innocently.

I breathed heavily, but I wrote it again. Every time my muscles tensed, and I felt the insane pain on my hand once more.

Finally, at ten o'clock Umbridge let us out, but we needed to come back the next night.

When we was out of ear shot I yelled, "That woman's torturing us!" I grasped my hand, from the extreme pain.

Holding his own hand Harry replied, "I know. But we can't tell any one…we shouldn't give her the satisfaction."

I nodded.

When we reached the common room, it was disserted, except for one read head.

"Fred!" In yelled, running to him.

Standing up, he hugged me, and as Harry reached the stairs, Fred planted his lips onto mine.

"What did she do to you?" He asked.

"This." I showed him my hand, which was red and soar.

"Haz! That's terrible!"

"I know." I said, kissing him again.

I held on to him, not letting him go, my face up against his chest, and we stayed like that for at least five minuets.

"Well, we both need sleep, so I'll see you tomorrow." He said, giving me another kiss.

I ran up into my dorm, and within half and hour I was dead asleep.

(((Early morning in the common room.)))

Alicia had the Quidditch tem from last year assembled (Harry, Fred, George, Herself, Katie and me), "Alright you lot. So we're keeping the team his way, but we need a new keeper. So, everyone be on the pitch at three on Saturday."

We all nodded, and expanded to our own lives.

"Come on, Haz lets get to breakfast." Fred said, taking my hand.

I nodded, and let Fred guide me down to the Great Hall. We both sat down and started eating.

That day nothing interesting happened. When night fell, Harry and I once more trudged off to detention.

It was if possible even worse this time, for the pain and heat grew each time it was written on my hand. I'm pretty sure Harry was feeling the same disgust for her.

That night in the common room I was sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione; Fred and George were testing some products.

I picked a newspaper off of Hermione's lap, but she grabbed my hand.

"What is this?" She screamed, her eyes wide.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Is this what Umbridge has been having you two do?" She asked, bewildered.

"Hermione, it's fine." Harry reassured her.

"Is it a blood quill?" She asked. Seeing our confused faces she added, "Long red quill with a feather on top?"

We nodded.

"That quill is _illegal_." She said slowly.

"Don't give her the satisfaction." Harry shook his head.

"You two should probably tell someone." Ron muttered.

"It'll just make her happy, and know she got to us." Harry said obviously, and got up to leave.

We all sighed, and made our way to bed too.

(((Quidditch keeper try-outs…so on the pitch)))

Alicia, Katie, me, George, Fred and Harry all stood looking at the many people wanting to be keeper.

Alicia, who was in front, told the group, "Alright, first off we only need a keeper so if you want anything else you can leave now." Only about five people left. We all groaned, knowing we'd be here until dark.

"Ok, first I'm gonna have…Hazel through ten Quaffel's at each of you, and see how many you get. If you get at least six I want you to stay. Any less you can leave." Alicia told everyone.

On our way over to one end of the pitch I asked Alicia, "Why me?"

"'Cause you have a stronger throw then Katie."

I grabbed my broom, surprised but happy, and flew in front of the first person. The little boy looked like a first year, scared to death.

He missed the first nine terribly, and the tenth he almost fell off his broom. The boy hung his head, and left the pitch.

"Nice try, bud." George said, clapping his shoulder.

The next twenty people, I didn't know and none caught more then three. Then Cormac McClaggen mounted his broom and flew up.

He was the biggest jerk in Gryffindor, I personally thought he was more Slytherin material.

I through ten hard throws, but he caught nine. I swore under my breath, as he made his way down to the other half of the pitch.

Slowly, more people joined him, until there were ten their and only two more people to be tested. I looked over, and saw a red-haired boy flying up clumsily. Ron.

"Oh, come on Ron." I whispered to myself.

I through a bit lighter to my friend, but he missed the first. I heard Luna and Hermion both in the stands, cheering for Ron. They both looked nervous for him.

Miraculously, Ron caught the next nine. Each one looked as if pure luck had him catching them.

Ron joined McClaggen and the rest, and the last girl flew up. She looked about thirteen, with curly hair in pigtails she looked as if she wouldn't catch a thing.

Boy, was I wrong. This girl caught all ten, easy as pie! She joined the rest, now twelve to be further tested. The team followed down the pitch and Alicia silenced them.

"Alright, so now we're gonna do some scrimmages. Uh…Katie how should we do this?" Kate and her talked for a little while then announced to everyone what we would do.

"Ok, so we're gonna do two at a time; one at each end. Then, Hazel and Katie will get the Quaffel, and try to score. Fred and George will do their beater thing, and I'll let lose a snitch for Harry. I'm gonna watch. After ten minuets, whoever let more goals in will leave, so by the end of the night we'll have our keeper. Any questions?"

No one answered, so we started.

Ron and a fourth year girl were placed in the goals. I would be trying to score on the girl, who was now putting her blonde hair into a pony, and Katie for the nervous looking Ron.

We flew into the air, and immediately I got the Quaffel, and flew toward the blond girl, and within a minuet had scored on her easily.

By the end of ten minuets, Ron had let in two goals, the girl three, so she joined the crowd in the stands.

Next, a boy I recognized as one of Lee Jorden's friends came up versus a boy that for some reason I knew was named Austin.

After ten minuets, Lee's friend lost by letting in five, while Austin let only one in.

After a good hour or two, only four were left, and within another ten minuets Ron and McClaggen were the only two standing.

I desperately wanted Ron to be on the team, not the git McClaggen.

Alicia stepped up again giving direction, "You two are the only left. So, We're gonna play a game. I The team and I will be scrimmaging with you two. But, we are only having keepers and chasers. First keeper to let three goals in, loses and the other is keeper." She smiled wickedly.

The teams were, Ron as keeper with me, Fred and George as the chasers versus, McClaggen as keeper with Katie, Harry and Alicia.

"Ok, on three we start. Regular Quidditch rules." Alicia screamed, "one, two, THREE!"

At once, I retrieved the Quaffle, and went zooming toward the other end I passed to Fred, who tossed to George, who urged it at me, and I scrambled the ball into the goal.

"Yes!" Ron yelled.

We went again, this time Katie getting the Quaffle, and reluctantly flew toward Ron. She whipped the ball at Ron, but he lost his balance and in attempt to save him from falling, the ball went in.

Now, both keepers had one in, two more for either and they would lose.

When the ball went up, Fred caught it, and soared toward McClaggen. No one stopped him so when he got the goal, he smirked, confused McClaggen and scored smoothly.

I noticed everyone was smiling that Ron was winning.

The Quaffle was thrown up, and this time Harry caught it. He swerved out to Ron, but I stole it from his grasp. I headed straight for McClaggen. I was getting close to the prat.

"Come on, Granger. Go easy on me." He smirked. I couldn't deny he had beautiful eyes.

Ignoring his sparkling eyes, I whipped the ball at the lower goal, his finger grazed on the ball, but the ball swished into the goal, and I roar from the stands went up. Ron was the new keeper.

With the deepest detestation, McClaggen glared at me and stalked off the pitch. I smirked letting my hatred for the guy show clearly.

I flew over to Ron, where he was being congratulated many times, and I gave him a hug.

"Great job, Ron." I told him.

"Thanks. Nice throws by the way!"

The team made their way to the common room, and we all split our own ways.

"Hey, nice job. You were on fire today!" Fred complimented, as we mad our way into the common room.

"Thanks, Fred!" I said, giving him a hug.

"So, what do you wanna do for your birthday next weekend? It's the first Hogsmeade…"

I had almost forgotten! Next Saturday was my sixteenth birthday.

"Well, I think I day with you might be nice." I blushed.

"Then there we have it." He kissed me goodnight, and jogged up to his dorm.

I sighed, in love, and made my own way up to my dorm.

(((…)))

Author note: Would it be too early to have Hermione and Hazel's birthday (September 19th) next chapter?

Please review and tell me!

Also, do you think Hazel should tell a teacher about the blood quill?


	10. Chapter 10

Author note: Thanks to I Made This For You, Jesseloverleana, Bluebookbuttefly and DeeJeezy for the reviews! Do you know hoe many reviews I would get if you all reviewed? I mean, I realize that more people are reading this then the few that review! There's this magical thing on my login where I can see how many visitors and hits for my story! Please, I beg of you review if you read this story. Please.

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.. Not me.

(((Friday at the end of detention)))

At ten o'clock, when Harry and my detention usually ended, Umbridge examined both our hands. My hand was now so red; it looked as if it lived on the sun. The writing was so deep; I swear I'll have 'I must not tell lies' written on my hand until the day I die…and maybe after.

She looked at our hands and said, "I think the message has sunk in. You two are done with detention for now." She smiled sweetly. "I hope this has taught you two a lesson."

Harry and I sped out of the room as fast as possible.

"Finally! It's like the woman's finally human! Maybe it's an early birthday present for me." I laughed and Harry joined in.

"She's definitely not human." We both laughed again.

"But, man does it hurt!" I said seriously, grasping my hand.

Then out of nowhere, I ran into something. I looked up and that something was Snape.

"What hurts, Ms. Granger?" He said slyly.

"No-nothing, sir." I mumbled.

He glanced at my hand and asked, "What is on your hand, Granger?"

"Nothing." I said, showing him my left.

"The other." He growled, grabbing my right hand.

"Is this-is this the working of a…a blood quill?"

"Well, I'm not sure the name, sir." Harry muttered.

"Where did you two get these marks?" Snape asked, noticing Harry's hand too.

"Well, this was our detention…" I told him.

"From Professor Umbridge." Harry finished.

Snape dropped my hand, and furiously left us; off from the direction we came.

Harry and I glanced at each other, and we made our way back to the common room.

"Well, goodnight Harry." I told the boy, and we both headed upstairs to our dorms.

"Hazel!" I turned around. "Happy early birthday."

I smiled, and turned back around toward my dorm.

Everyone was asleep, except Hermione, who was waiting for our birthday countdown. Every year, on the night before our birthday we stay up until midnight (or later) and we talk to each other, about our hopes for this year, our best times, ourselves. Just make sure we know each other like the back of our hands.

I smiled when I saw my twin, and we sat down on our beds facing each other.

"So," Hermione started, "how should we start the night?"

Since Hermione was in her pajamas, I quickly put mine on and sat across from heron my bed.

"Uh…. maybe boys?" I smiled hopefully.

She grinned and said, "Sure."

"You must really like Justin if you wanna talk about boys." I commented.

"He's so sweet. I hope you don't mind he's gonna take out for a day in Hogsmead tomorrow."

"Oh, that's fine. Fred' actually doing the same for me" I smiled.

"So, how are you and Fred doing?" Hermione asked politely.

I smiled wide, "great. I mean, a few people have been teasing him that he's dating a fifth year…but he just ignores them. I think he really loves me."

Hermione smiled herself, "Hazel, that's great." That was a lot coming from Hermione didn't care for Fred all that much.

"So you approve of him?" I Asked.

"Well…I think you could do better. But if you're happy, Hazel, so am I." She said, looking me in the eyes.

I hugged my sister tight, and said, "Thanks."

"So, what are you and Justin doing tomorrow?" I asked, sitting back down.

"Well, I'm not sure. I think we're meeting in the Great Hall at ten thirty to go to Hogsmead, but that's all I know."

"That's cool… a surprise." I said, smiling for my sister.

"What did Fred do for your first date?" She asked, curiously.

"Well, it depends what you count our first date. We had a date that lasted about ten minuets… 'Cause Lee ruined it." I rolled my eyes, "But, then the first _real_ date of ours was the Yule Ball."

"That's actually really romantic." Hermione said, with a sweet smile.

"Ya… Fred's actually really romantic and sweet. He's just kinda… he likes to joke around." We both laughed.

"Ya… like 'dropping' my cat and yelling 'from the heavens'?" She said this a bit loud, and Ally stirred in her sleep, so we stifled our laughter, remembering there's three other people in the room.

"Um… well Fred doesn't exactly love Crookshanks."

Hermione laughed, "Neither does anyone else!"

I had no answer to this, but we kept laughing for no reason.

"So, Hazel… I've been thinking. I think we need to someone to teach us about Defense against the Dark Arts…properly."

"What? You can't possibly suggesting me-"

"No, "She chuckled, "I mean, I don't know, maybe Harry could teach some of us in some hidden place… never mind, just another one of my fantasies…" She waved the manner away as soon as it had come, so I practically ignored it.

We went on and talked forever, it felt great to talk about whatever I wanted, and let anything I thought slip out of my mouth, and I knew that it was like just telling myself, Hermione would _never _tell anyone.

Finally, it was eleven fifty nine, and we started a countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight," We whispered together, "seven, six, five, four, three, two-"

Then, right as Hermione and I said, "one" Fred and George came bursting into the room, singing happy birthday with a pink cake that read' happy sixteenth birthday!"

Before I could say anything lavender hissed, "I'M TRYING TO _SLEEP_!"

After that, the four of us decided to go the common room.

"Fred, George what is this for?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Your birthday, duuuuuh." George said, laughing.

"You're the best." I said, kissing Fred.

"No graphics, please." George said, grabbing Fred's shirt and pulling him away from me.

We all cut the cake, and joked around for a while. But then an hour or so later Herimione claimed, "I should get to bed, and I suggest you three do the same. Thanks guys."

Hermione speeded up to our dorm, leaving the three of us here.

"See you tomorrow, Hazel. Happy birthday by the way!" George said, winking to Fred, and heading toward their dorm.

When George was gone, Fred leveled his arms on my shoulder, and I put mine at his waist.

"Happy birthday." He said, kissing my gently. We broke apart, our foreheads leaning on each other.

"Thanks for this, Fred." I looked him in his deep eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too, Haz. And don't ever forget that." He smiled.

I opened my mouth, but Fred just kissed me again. I snaked my arms around his neck, and he moved his own arms son that they roped around my waist.

"Promise me something…"I whispered.

"Anything." He said firmly.

"Promise me…" We were broken apart again, but were only inches from each other, our eyes on the others. "Promise me that you'll always love me… and you'll never break me."

Fred smoothed my hair and said gently, "Hazel, I promise."

"I love you…" We both whispered, giving the other a short kiss.

(((At breakfast the next morning)))

I was sitting next to Fred and George, across from Hermione as usual, the next morning for breakfast.

"Happy birthday!" Ron and Harry said, sitting on either side of Hermione.

"Thanks." We said together.

"Hermione, Hazel we were thinking we could all give you our presents later after dinner in the common room?" George proposed.

We looked at each other, "Sure!"

After a few minuets, many birds came flying in, dropping in the mail. Hermione and I each got a package from Mrs. Weasley (our mum and dad gave us some money before school started.) and each Weasley boy got a letter.

Hermione and I decided to open Ms. Weasley's present when we opened the rest.

The Weasley boys all ripped open the letter, and as they read their mouths droped open.

"What?" Harry asked.

Ron ripped the letter into tons of parts mumbling, "prat, prat, prat, prat..."

"What?" I asked Fred and George, who were now ripping theirs.

"Percy sent us a letter saying we should stay away from you lot." Ron said stubbornly. "And specifically Harry."

"That's terrible!" Hermione screamed.

"The prat." George said to one in particular.

We finished breakfast, ignoring Percy all together, and later on, Fred and I mad our way to Hogsmead.

Holding my hand as we walked the path toward the town he asked, "So whattu wanna do?"

"I don't care… you choose." I said sweetly.

"It's _your_ birthday." He said in a singsong voice.

"Yes, but I don't care." I replied in the same voice.

"Fine… Honeydukes first, then Zonko's… then The Three Broomsticks!"

I smiled, "Sounds perfect."

We walked hand in hand into Honeydukes a half hour later. The smell of sugar immediately filled me up, and seeing the walls staked with the best wizard candy made my smile widen.

Fred whispered to me, "Pick out something you want, I'll get something I like, then we'll share outside."

"Ok." I said, kissing him softly.

I walked around the large store looking out for something that caught my eye. I couldn't decide, so I went with an old favorite of mine… Bertie Botts Every Flavor Jelly Beans!

I met Fred at the counter, and we put our candy up (He got a bag of ten chocolate frogs) and the casher took the candy and asked for a sikle.

I was about to one down, but Fred said, "Its your birthday… on me."

I smiled as Fred paid for the candy. After we got the bag, and headed outside. We sat down next to each other on a bench in front of the store.

"Thanks." I told him, opening my Jelly Beans.

"No problem."

The first Jelly Bean I got was soap, with surprisingly wasn't all that bad. Fred thought he would get lucky, so reached his hand in and grabbed one.

"Ew!" He screamed, "dirt!"

"You whimp! I once got tree bark!" I yelled.

We both laughed, and continued with our candy.

About an hour later of laughing and talking, we thought it'd be fun to go to Zonko's.

We walked in, once more hand in hand, and I saw Fred's eyes lit up. All around us were practical jokes, and fireworks going off. The walls were a bright blue, and piled high were jokes.

Fred and I browsed around, once Fred even exploded something, but luckily no one saw…

After a while, we left to tare a walk down Hogsmead would be nice. Our hands were intertwined and swinging back and forth fun lovingly.

"So what are you going to do when you leave Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Well, George and I are gonna open up Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes… our joke shop." He said, grinning madly.

"That's awesome, Fred!" I knew that was Fred's ambition. I wondered where they got the money, but I thought it would be rude to ask.

"What about you?" Fred asked considerately.

"I don't know…. I need to decide before the end of this year too. Maybe a healer… but I'm rubbish at that stuff. Maybe an auror."

"You'd be a great auror." Fred said, giving me a one armed hug.

"Aw, thanks."

We strolled up and down the streets, and when we reached the end, we saw an old looking pub with a dirty old sign that read, "The Hogs Head"

"Uh, disgusting place." Fred muttered, turning us around so we were walking toward the three Broomsticks.

"Hey, Fred we need to be back half and hour after sundown, and sundown's in about an hour, you wanna go to the Three Broomsticks?" I asked

"Sure!" Fred replied.

We hurried to the Three Broomsticks, and were immediately seated. We sat in a corner, with a window at our side. It was a two-person table, so we were seating across from each other.

A waiter came and took our order right away.

"Two butterbeers please." Fred told him.

We grabbed hands across the table and looked each other in the eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, Haz." Fred whispered.

"I think you do…" I told him.

We got our butterbeer, and drank it and talked, but we then realized it was about sundown, so we left a tip on the table for Hogwarts.

"So, are you exited for your birthday presents?" Fred asked, slipping his arm around my waist.

"Ya. I'm especially looking forward to yours." I smiled slyly.

"Well, I'm not spilling. But you are gonna love it." He said, nudging me.

"Alright…I won't question the motives of a Weasley." I laughed.

"You better not! Not counting Percy of course…" We both burst out laughing, as we reached the Hogwarts grounds.

Neither of us hungry, we headed for the Gryffindor common room. Waiting for us was Harry, Ron and Hermione, all with presents in their hands. Fred and I ran up stairs to get ours, and ran back down.

We met up with them, and decided we go person by person. First, Hermione gave me hers and I gave her mine.

I opened mine first and it was a book titled in curved lettering, "_My Summer Love…"_

"It sounded like something you'd like." She told me

I hugged my sister and said, "thanks."

She then opened mine, an ankle bracelet, with a small diamond chain.

"I love it, Hazel."

We both then ripped open Mrs. Weasley's, a large box of homemade sweets.

Next, we both opened Ron's .I got a bag filled with Honeydukes sweets, Hermione a popular set of books.

"Thanks, Ron."

Harry's was next. I got the popular book Quidditch through the ages, a perfect book for learning about Quidditch. Hermione got a new revised addition to Hogwarts, A history.

We thanked him, smiling.

George got me a few things from Zonko's and Hermione a book that's title was, a bookworm's guide to learning to PRANK! Oh, George…

Last Fred's gift. I felt excitement bubble up in me, as I took his gift. I opened it, and inside was a pretty blue dress, with a black strip just above the waist.

"Wow, it's beautiful, Thanks!" It was gorgeous, but I just was hoping for something a bit more… I don't know… meaningful?

Hermione got a camera from Fred, and looking surprised, she thanked him.

We all headed up, but Fred pulled me over, so we were alone. Only Neville was still in the common room, and as we started to talk he got up and left.

"Haz, you're gonna tell me I got to much, but I got you something else…I wanted to give it to you alone." He smiled.

"Ok…"

He pulled out a small tan box from his back pocket, and opened it slowly.

"Fred…" I breathed.

It was a stunning necklace. The beautiful thing was a large silver heart, and inside a sparkling old fashioned key, he top instead of a circle a heart. The thing dazzled gorgeously.

"Fred! I love it!" I said truthfully.

He took it, and tied it around my neck. It fit perfectly and landed in the most comfortable place possible.

"Almost as much as I love you…" I whispered in his ear, planting my lips softly onto his.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I felt him pour his heart into the one kiss. I felt nothing could get better until I heard us both whisper "I love you…"

I wish I could just stop the world, and let my whole life stay right here.

(((…)))

Author note: Hope you like the long chapter! I think it's my longest! So I get a review as a reward? Please? For Hazel and Fred? Haha…also I love every flavor jelly beans I once got soap (that's where I got the inspiration) and it seriously was good! Lol, hope you all review!


	11. Chapter 11

Author note: Thanks to Jessloverleana, DeJeezy, danserzrulegrrl, bluebookbutterfly, hpfan32, and Ebony Jinx for the great reviews; I love you guys! Haha, I'm listening to A Very Potter Musical… : ) if you've never seen it, type in a very potter musical on you tube, and enjoy! Its spectacular!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to three people. One, EbonyJinx, who read the fourth friend and this in the past week, and reviewed every chapter! Also, Jessloverleana and DeeJeezy, you two rock for reviewing every chapter of this so far!

I do not own Harry Potter.

(((Hazel is waking up two weeks later on a monday))

My eyes flickered open, and saw light flashing through a window I forgot to close. I groaned, see it was pretty early. But, I figured I might as well wake up. I knew it was early now because I was the first awake. I _hate _when I'm the first.

I zipped through the shower, and used a spell to dry my hair. I got back to my dorm, and everyone was just waking up. I put my uniform on, and went to Hermione.

"Good morning." She said, groggily.

"Morning." I said, cheerfully.

"Why are you up so early?" Ally asked, sleepily.

"The sun had to wake me up." I complained.

I headed down to the common room, and found a few first years, some third years, a seventh year, and Harry.

I went and sat down next to Harry.

"Hey." I said, sitting down on the couch by the fire with him.

"Since when do you get up early?" He asked, smiling the slightest bit.

I laughed, "I forgot to close our blinds so the sun woke me up."

"Next to the window?" He smirked.

I nodded.

Harry's smile died, and he stared sadly into the crackling fire.

"What's wrong, Harry?" I asked, after a ling silence.

"Nothing." I raised an eyebrow and he sighed.

"It's just…" He sighed again, "No one believes me. Kids I don't even know are looking at me like I'm a freak! The only one in my dorm that talks to me is Ron. Everyone hates me, because I'm telling them the truth."

"Not everyone hates you. Harry, they're just scared of reality. They don't wanna believe there's gonna another war… they don't want to lose the life they have. It's not your fault. Plus, anyone who's not your friend, Harry… well, it's there lose."

Harry half smiled. "Thanks, Hazel."

I hugged him, hoping it would cheer him up.

Hermione came downstairs about ten minuets later, and she sat down next to me.

"How are you too?" She asked. I noticed her hair was in a long French braid down her back. She was smiling wide, and her eyes had a sparkle in them I hadn't seen for a long time. I couldn't help but smile that my sister seemed so happy.

"I'm alright." Harry said, once again staring lifelessly into the bright fire.

"I'm okay. It's actually nice to get up early." I said slightly laughing.

Hermione smiled.

Ron came down not minuets later, and the four of us headed down for dinner. I sat down next to Hermione, and across form Harry who was, of course, next to Ron.

Owl's swooped in, bringing kids mail. Only Hermione got any mail, which was the daily prophet that she had subscribed to, to keep us updated.

She untied the string, and began reading the main headline. As her eyes sprinted across the page, her eyes got wide.

"What?" Ron said, his mouth full of food.

"Chew first." I said, disgusted.

"She's high inquisitor. Umbridge is high inquisitor." Hermione said, her face full of pain and worry. I didn't understand.

"Wait, what's that?" I asked, dumbly.

"It means that Umbridge has the power to fire teachers, make new rules and destroy our lives." Hermione frowned.

Harry took the article and scanned it, his own jaw dropping. "Wait. She's inspecting teachers to make sure they're ministry approved?" Harry scowled.

Fred and George came into the Great Hall and sat down across from each other.

"You lot heard about Umbridge?" George asked, wearily.

"Ya." We all chanted.

"Do you think she'll make grading harder to get an O?" Hermione asked worried.

"Who knows and who cares?" Ron tried to wave it away, but after a little laughter Hermione was asking Fred and George, who already had taken O.W.L.s, questions.

"So the top grade is O, outstanding." Hermione said, fidgeting.

"Then E exceeds." I jumped in.

"A, acceptable." Harry whispered.

"P, poor." Ron said gloomily.

"Then D, dreadful." Hermione finished promptly.

"Don't forget T." Fred said serious.

We all laughed, but neither Fred nor George was laughing.

"There's lower then D? What does T even stand for?" I laughed.

"Troll." Fred and George replied cheerfully, and together.

Hermione looked appalled, and Ron and Harry were fighting off giggles.

Later on, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I all headed to History of Magic. Umbridge wasn't inspecting, so we were early for no reason. I sat down next to Ron, behind Harry and Hermione.

Class was as dull as ever, Binns dragging on and boring history. After the longest class, the four of us jogged down into the dungeons and into Snape's cold and murky classroom.

This time, I sat next to Hermione, just incase this potion was difficult… which no doubt it would.

Snape smoothly came into the room, and everyone fell silent. He had a stack of paper in his hands.

"I will be handing out your homework." He started giving homework back. " By the time your tests come up I expect a great deal of improvement."  
He put my parchment down on my desk, and I was thrilled to see I had gotten a A. I had passed! I smiled, and I noticed Hermione had received an E; she was smiling broadly.

The rest of potions we brewed a very complex potion, which I new I would never pass.

After the long class, the Gryffindor's all shuffled up to Divination. Tralwany was draped in her usual shawls of pink, blue and purple waiting for us all to be seated.

I noticed Umbridge was lurking in the back corner, waiting to question Trawlany.

"Calm down." Trawlany yelled, and we were all silent. "Pair up and work on your latest dreams."

"Shoot." I muttered, seeing Harry and Ron had paired up.

I smirked and taking the advantage of being with Hufflepuffs, I pulled Justin Flinch-Fletchy over, and partnered up with him.

"Hi, Justin." I said sweetly.

"Uh, hi, Hazel." He said uncomfortably.

"So, what was your last dream?" I asked, cheerfully.

"Uh… I'm not really comfortable telling you." He whispered.

"Why not?" I asked, forcefully.

"'Cause… just tell me yours." He said, gaining some confidence.

I told him about my recent dream, and he seemed to not be a bad bloke. He actually seemed all right for Hermione.

Through the class I could faintly hear Umbridge questions.

"Exactly _how _long have you been teaching here?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

Trelawney's eyes went to the top of her eye, as if she were counting inside her head. "This is my sixteenth year here."

"hm…" Umbridge mumbled, as she wrote something down on her clipboard.

Umbridge pestered Trelawney some more, but I didn't hear anything until the near end of class.

"Could you… predict something for me?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"wh-what?" The elderly teacher stumbled.

Umbridge frowned, and jotted something down.

"WAIT! I think…I think I see… you are in danger!" Trelawney stuttered.

Umbridge raise an eyebrow, and left the room.

Trelawney then yelled, "Dismissed," airily.

I had never really cared for the Divination professor, but I felt bad for her misfortune.

We all scurried toward Umbidge's room. No one wanted to get on her bad side. So, when I sat down next to Ron, I resisted the urge to talk to my friend.

Umbridge flowed into the room, dressed from head to toe in bright pink.

"Wands away, books out. Please read chapter two to yourself. There shall be no need for any talking." She told the class, a crisp smile spreading on her face.

We all silently read. The chapter was dull, and I found it utter rubbish. I wondered if we would actually do anything this year in this class.

After the long torturous double period class, we were dismissed.

Harry, Ron and I had a free period, then Quidditch practice, but Hermione had arithmisy, so we wished her goodbye, and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

I noticed my hand was still red as ever, with 'I must not tell lies' clearly branded on my right hand.

The three of us sat down at a nearby table.

"Anyone for exploding snap?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Sure." Harry said.

"I think I'll head down to the pitch early. See you guys soon." I told them.

I left the common room, and slowly walked toward the pitch. When I got to the pitch, no one was there, so I grabbed my broom.

I mounted it, and flew up into the air. It felt great to have the wind blow my hair back, the sun in my eyes, and the smell of fresh grass. Flying was the best.

Twenty minuets before practice was to start, Alicia came onto the pitch.

"Hey, Hazel!" She smiled.

I flew down onto the ground and greeted her.

"What are you doing so early?" She asked.

"I had a free period. I was bored." I laughed.

Within the next half hour, everyone on the team arrived.

"Alright, "Alicia announced, "So, congrates Ron. Everyone be nice to him." Her eyes lingered over to Fred and George, who put on their best innocent faces. "So, lets start by… I don't know… uh, Harry I'll let a snitch out. Hazel, Katie and me, we can through a quaffle around. Fred, George, we'll let some bludgers out, try to hit them away from us. Ron, try to block the quaffles."

We all mounted our brooms, and started. Harry was searching the pitch for the zooming snitch; Ron was stumbling toward the end of the pitch. Katie, Alicia and I were grabbing a quaffle.

Alicia started with it. I flew down, and she tossed it to me. I zoomed toward Ron, and being only ten feet away, I heaved the ball at the lowest pole. Ron dove for it, but missed terribly.

"'S alright, Ron." I yelled.

"Katie swerved down, and grabbed the quaffle, and headed for Ron.

Throughout practice, Ron was only able to catch two balls. Harry however, caught the snitch fifteen times, and the three chasers made thirty-five goals. Fred and George somewhat only messed around.

We headed into he locker room, and I zipped through the shower, and got dresses. Harry, Ron and I all headed back to the common room together.

"That wasn't to bad." I said.

"Ya, it's weird not having Oliver." Harry laughed.

"I know!" I joined in.

Ron wasn't laughing, "I'm rubbish." He muttered.

"No your not!" I put an arm around him, "It's the first practice. You should have seen me my first practice. _I_ was rubbish." This was a down right lie. Oliver had specifically told me I was one of the best seekers he ever had.

"But you're bloody brilliant." Ron mumbled, sadly.

The three of us rounded the corner, and down the hall was the fat lady. We shouted the password, and climbed into the common room.

Hermione was sitting at a table near the fire, and there were some others scattered about the large room.

We sat down with Hermione, and she asked cheerfully, "How was practice?"

"Rubbish." Ron shouted.

"I'm sure that you'll get better, Ron. I was so nervous-" I tried.

"So you admit I'm rubbish!" He shouted.

My mouth dropped, "No! I'm just saying I've seen you play better." I yelled at him.

He mumbled something, but I ignored him.

"Hi." A voice said, as I felt arms wrap around me.

I looked up, and saw Fred hugging my neck.

"Nice job you lot at practice." Fred said, propping himself up on the arm of my chair.

"Thanks, you too." Harry smiled, I'd always been surprised by how well Harry got along with Fred and George.

I saw a few boys snickering at Fred, and I threw them a dirty glare.

"Any inspection lessons yet?" Fred asked, resting his arm on my shoulder.

"Ya, Divination." Harry told him.

"Nice." Fred told him.

"Fred! We gotta… do that _thing_." George called to his twin, while we was hiding something. My guess was a new product.

"Oh, ya… well, see you four around." Fred said, giving me a quick kiss, and scurrying off to George.

Slowly, everyone in the common room melted upstairs into his or her dorms, and we were the only four left.  
We were all working on homework, when suddenly the dimming fire crackled, and Sirius's head was in the fire.

"Merlin's beard!" I yelled, "Si-"

"This was the only way I could answer Harry's letter." Sirius told us.

"You never told us!" Ron yelled.

"I forgot!" Harry said innocently.

"Well, your scar hurting around Umbridge… I think it's probably just because he's back, and…it just bound to hurt more." Sirius thought.

"What? Why am I so out of the loop? No one told me Harry's scar hurt during detention!" I yelled, appalled no one told me.

"I thought I did." Harry said. "I'm sorry."

I sighed, and we turned to Sirius. "She's not a death eater, I can tell you that."

"So, do you know why we're not using magic at all in her class?" I asked.

Sirius chuckled. "It's going to sound rather stupid. But, the ministry doesn't want kids trained…so she's probably just protecting Fudge's wish." It did sound stupid.

"But...trained?" Harry raged.

Sirius sighed. "I know. They don't want an army… it's absolutely ridiculous."

We all nodded.

"Well, I ought to get going, don't want anyone catching me. But, maybe I'll see you kids on your next visit to Hogs-"

"NO!" All four of us yelled.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well… you lot aren't who I thought…well I hear Kreacher. I'll see you later."

His head disappeared with a small pop.

We all were breathing heavily.

"What are we gonna do?" I complained, all of us standing up in the dim room. "I mean, Vol- Voldemort's out there and we're not learning a single thing way to protect ourselves."

"Well… I think...I think I might have an idea." Hermione said carefully.

We all looked at her, hopefully.

"What if…what if, we learn protection and spells… ourselves?"

"Hermione, you might be on top of everything…but the rest of us are behind on work already." Ron said, almost laughing.

"I'm not talking about homework!" She raged.

"What if," She said slowly, "We got a proper teacher."

"If your talking about Sirius, or Lupin-" Harry started.

"I'm talking about _you_!" Hermione pleaded.

Harry looked dumbstruck, but I saw in Ron's eyes he liked the idea.

"Me?"

"You're the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry." I told him.

"Maybe, but I'm no teacher." He protested.

"Just, think about it. Okay?" Hermione begged.

Harry looked lost for words, but said, "I'll think about it."

We all headed up to bed, our heads spinning with ideas.

(((…)))

Author note: There we go. Another long chapter! So, I just got a new one shot posted, check it out, please! It's really short. Please review! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Author note: thanks to DeeJeezy, kimmybyn and Ebony Jinx for the reviews! I'm sorry for the long wait I have been so busy!

I do not own Harry Potter

(((Hazel is at breakfast the next week, friday)))

Fred gracefully draped his arm around me, while we eat breakfast. I was next to him, next to George. Hermione, Ron and Harry were across from me. I could tell Fred and George really didn't want to sit with their brother, so I mad a mental note to not make them sit with him next meal.

After a short breakfast, I decided to leave for class early so I could get a book I left in my dorm. I told everyone else to just wait. I left the Great Hall.

As I rounded a corner, I felt a strong arm pull me around the corner. I was pulled into a deserted hallway about fifty feet long, only five or six feet wide. There was one old looking classroom at the end. The hall was dark, and I saw a figure standing in front of me.

A dark shadow was upon his face, so I couldn't see it while he was looking down. He slowly raised his head, and I saw piercing gray eyes looking back at me.

"Draco!" I breathed.

I started to leave, but he grabbed my arm with a cold hand.

"Don't leave." He said, coolly. His cold voice soothed me somehow.

I looked back, and breathing unsteadily, I gave him a moment to explain.

"Look. I just wanna…talk. I honestly think we could be great friends, Hazel." Draco smiled a cold evil grin.

"Why would I trust you?" I spat.

"Because… because I don't want to hurt you." He put his arms around my shoulders. I grabbed his hands, and threw his arms down.

"Ow…" He muttered something I didn't catch. "Look, class starts soon. I wanna talk to you. Meet me on the Quidditch pitch at lunch."

I didn't say anything. He slowly walked away from me. But, before he turned his back, I saw him coolly wink at me. I sighed unevenly, and ran to my dorm.

(((Hazel and Fred are doing homework in the common room later that night)))

After the Draco thing, the day seemed pretty boring. I had decided not to go to the pitch. I was a bit worried about what Draco would do, but I didn't really care.

Later that night, I was sitting on the couch near the fire, my legs propped up on the table, next to Fred. We were both writing essays for Snape, who had gave every class a load of homework.

"Hazel, I don't understand Potions." Fred frowned.

"And your point is?" I asked, smirking.

"Will you write it?" He smiled.

"Like I'll understand it! I don't get my own!" I complained.

We both sighed.

"Hermione!" We yelled together.

She came scurrying over.

"What?"

"We need help with our homework." I smiled.

She groaned. "No! I need to do my own. We have a lot, and I need to finish so I don't fall behind."

She went back to her table, leaving Fred and I looking glum.

"Well, lets go to plan B." Fred told me.

"Copy it outta the book." I laughed.

"I love you." He smiled, as we grabbed our separate potions book, and starting scratching our quills.

Fred gave up on is essay and headed upstairs, but I stayed trying to finish. I joined Harry, Ron and Hermione at their usual table.

We all worked on homework, Hermione sitting upright. Harry, Ron and I were all slouching and hardly paying attention to our work.

"Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Ya?" He asked.

"Have you given thought to teaching the Defense thing?" She asked timidly.

He sighed. "Ya. I mean, I guess I would. But who wants to learn from me?"

Hermione sighed out of relief. "Well, actually I got a few people and we're gonna have a meeting to see who would be interested."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "When?"

"During our Hogsmead trip." She said simply.

"But, Fred was gonna take me to Hogsmead." I groaned.

"Well, do you want to know how to fight?" She asked, annoyed.

I sighed. "Yes."

"Good, then you'll come too. Fred I assume will come?" She asked.

"Ya."

"Well, meet me, Harry and Ron at noon where everyone leaves" She said promptly.

"Yes, mother." I said sarcastically. Ron chuckled, but Hermione scowled.  
We finished our homework and soon enough headed up to bed. Hermione and I left for our dorm together.

We slowly opened the door, and saw all the other girls were asleep. I noticed a huge vase of bright pink roses were waiting for Hermione on her nightstand. She gasped, and read the note. She smiled wide, and sat down on her bed.

"Justin?" I asked, smirking.

She bit her lip and nodded, "He had Ally bring them up for him."

I smiled, and got dressed for bed. I whispered goodnight to Hermione and climbed into bed. I heaved the warm covers up to my chin.

I wonder how Hermione and Justin are doing. I mean, I don't ever see them; they don't eat together. I'm not sure when and if they go on date. I feel almost like a bad sister for not knowing anything about her boyfriend.

Before I knew it, I was drifting off into sleep.

In the morning, I slowly got out of bed. I just had time to slip through the shower, and get dressed before I had to meet everyone. It was Saturday, and we were starting the defense thing.

I threw on a pair of light jeans and a t-shirt, and tossed my hair into a ponytail.

I scurried down to the entrance hall, where I was meeting a few people. I got there just as they started to wonder off. Hermione, Harry and Ron were al there.

"Morning." I said brightly.

They all mumbled greetings.

"Are Fred and George not coming?" I said a bit disappointed.

"I think they said they're gonna meet us." Ron reassured me.

I smiled, and we starting walking toward town.

We finally reached Hogsmeade, and walked all the way through the busy town. We came across a worn down small little pub that Hermione led us into. The sign read "Hogs Head." I noticed that Fred and I had once passed it.

The four of us walking in skeptically; the door creaking open. The small pub was far from anything like the Three Broomsticks. There were small tables placed around everywhere, with a bar. The barman looked old and worn out. Everywhere there was dust and mold.

I looked at Hermione, and she shrugged. We made our way to the back of the pub in a corner, and saw about twenty to thirty people waiting for us. I saw people of all ages and houses (minus Slytherin) here. There were our own friends from Gryffindor, Luna, and a few others from Ravenclaw, and Justin Flinch-Fletch and some others from Hufflepuff.

"Wow." I mumbled.

I saw Harry eyes go wide.

I decided, I didn't want to explain anything, so I took a seat next to Fred, both of us smiling. I saw a few kids snicker.

Ron and Harry too sat down, which left Hermione to speak.

"He-hello everyone." She said shaking, Justin gave her a thumbs up, and she got more confident. "Well, we all know why we're here. We need a proper teacher, so Harry and I," Harry shot her a glare. "I had the idea Harry could teach us all."

"You're doing this just to get good grades?" A Ravenclaw boy, yelled at Hermione.

Hermione looked taken back "Well of course I want to get good grades, but I have other reasons. Like Voldemort being back." Many people shuddered at the name.

After a minuet of people shrieking, Hermione started up again. "So, if you all -want to join, we can-"

"What proof is there he's back, huh?" Some blonde kid asked.

"Dumbledore says so." Hermione said nervously.

"No, Dumbledore's taking Harry's word." He yelled.

"Who _are_ you?" Ron screamed.

"Zacharias Smith. And I think we should all know why you lot think he's back."

"Look." Harry stood up now, I saw him avoid Cho's eye. "I saw him rise okay. Hazel was there to." Many people's heads jerked to me.

"What proof is that?" Some one else asked.

"Is it not proof enough that Hazel cant even talk about the subject? Or I get angry when people don't believe me?"

"Well, Dumbledore didn't give us any details on how Diggory was killed." Smith yelled. I felt my eyes well up in tears at Cedric's name.

Harry sighed. "Look, I'm not gonna talk about that night and-"

I stood up. "Look you lot. I was there. I saw it all. Ced-Cedric was murdered my Vol- You-Know-Who. I swear on everything I love. Neither of us likes talking about this. Just shut up about the topic and let Hermione finish."

I sat back down, but almost immediately Susan Bones, I think her name is, asked, "and is it true you can produce a patronus?"

"I've seen it." Hermione said.

Terry Boot then spoke up and said, "And you killed that basilisk."

There were murmurs of 'wow'.

Neville spoke for the firs time saying, "And you saved that stone first year."

"Not to mention all the tasks last year." I saw Harry's eyes shine as Cho said this.

"Look, it sounds great but I had help with all that." Harry said, modestly.

"Not with those dementors, mate." Justin said.

"LOOK!" Harry announced. "Its not the same as it sounds. If it weren't for some really amazing people, I wouldn't be alive or have done any of those things. When you're looking back on those things they sound great. But, having to go through all of that… it's the worst thing. It's hard. And when your so close to death, or someone else's…you don't know what its like."

Everyone was quite, and Harry sat back down.

"So, is everyone is favor of dong this?" Hemrione asked.

Everyone yelled yes.

"We'll need to figure out days." I told Hermione.

"We need to make sure this doesn't conflict with Quidditch." Alicia pointed out.

There were many murmurs, from everyone who played.

"We'll find something that works." Hermione reassured everyone.

"And there needs to still be time to study for our O.W.L.'s a Ravenclaw girl in our year yelled.

"Of course."

"I can't believe we got such a ruddy teacher just as our O.W.L's come up." Justin said.

"We think the ministry doesn't want us trained." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Everyone started talking about the ministry, and dates until no one could hear anything.

"Hem hem." We all looked around, and saw Ginny smirking, at the fact she had made the noise.

"So, where are we going to practice?" George asked.

"We need somewhere where no one will find us. "Luna said, dreamily.

My eyes widened.

"What?" Fred whispered.

"Hermione." I said. "The room of requirement."

"But- it's hidden. I've read but I don't know where it is." Hermione said hopelessly.

"Fred and I do." I whispered.

"Well, we'll work on that later." Hermione said, a look of curiosity on her face.

"We should all sign something, so we know who's coming." I announced, "And putting your name down means you wont say anything."

We took out a piece of parchment, and everyone there signed.

Everyone then departed going their own ways and I couldn't help but wonder where Justin and Hermione were going.

Fred took my hand, and we walked the streets of Hogsmead.

I couldn't help but feel like this was gonna be a good year.

(((…)))

Author note: Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy! I really hope you all like this!

IMPORTANT NOTICE: I am going on vacation (Harry Potter world!) until mid July. I will try to write while I'm in Florida, but no promises. I just want everyone to know that the next update could be a few weeks. This IS NOT ON HIATUS. The next update will just be a while. I'm really, really sorry. I hope you will all forgive me. I'll update as soon as I can.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Author note: IM SOOO SORRY! It's been ages since I've updated, and that's terrible. I apologize. Updates should become more frequent again. Thanks to: TootsieRollz, harrypotterfreak007, 2lazy2login, BlueRose22, Danielle Marie Weasley, vntage87, ,and Jessloverleona for the lovely reviews! Again I'm very sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation then I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, because the next one is planned out then for a while thought my writing wasn't good…but here it is.

I do not own Harry Potter. Never will.

(((The next Monday, Hazel waking up))))

Threw closed eyes, I felt sun shining in our room. My eyes fluttered open to a bright room, where I was the last up. I sighed, and stood up.

"About time u woke up!" Ally joked.

"haha" I joked back.

I laughed, and took my robes out of my trunk and slipped into them. I put my hair slightly up, so my curls fell lose on my shoulders.

Getting on last yawn out, Hermione and I headed down into the common room. On the Gryffindor notice board, a sign that covered the rest said:

_By order of The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts: _

_All Student organizations, teams and or groups (any group meeting with three or more people) are here by disbanded. Any Student organization, team or group must get permission to re-form from the High Inquisitor (professor Umbridge). _

_ And organization, team or groups that has not received permission, and is still meeting will be expelled. _

_**This above is Educational Degree Number Twenty Four. **_

_**Signed: **_

___Dolores Jane Umbridge _

_**High Inquisitor **_

__"Se knows." I said darkly.

"No, there's no way." Ron protested.

Harry cursed, "I bet Smith rat us out."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Not possible" __

"Waddya mean not possible?" I spat.

"Just 'cause you wouldn't have told doesn't mean-" Ron started.

Hermine cut him off saying "I jinxed the paper we'd all know if they told." She smirked.

Harry, Ron and I didn't even dare ask what the jinx would do.

The four of us headed down into the Great Hall, and noticed everyone had heard or read about the new rule.

I saw a ton of people from our meeting form various houses coming toward the four of us. Before we knew it almost everyone at the meeting had begun to walk toward us.

Hermione then yelled, "No, guys back to your tables! This'll look suspicious!"

Everyone's eyes widened, and they all nervously scurried back to their house tables.

"People can be so naïve!" Hermione complained as the four of us sat down. I didn't see either Fred or George coming, so I sat with Ron, Harry and Hermione guessing the twins were oversleeping mistakenly.

We ate breakfast swiftly and headed off to class. Our first class was History of Magic, which was as boring as ever.

Our next class was Transfiguration, and we noticed Umbridge was sitting in the corner with a notepad. I resisted the urge to groan.

I sat down next to Hermione in the second row.

"Now," McGonagall started, "Today we shall be-"

"Hem hem" Umbridge murmured.

I saw McGonagall clench her fists but gently said, "Yes?"

"Well I was just wondering if u had gotten the message I would be inspecting this lesson."

"Obviously. If not, I'd be questioning why you were in my classroom." The Transfiguration teacher spat.

Umbridge had wide eyes, but remanded silent.

"As I was saying today we will be working on vanishing spells. The spell becomes more difficult as the object becomes bigger. Please go back to where you left off last class, with your partner.

Of course Hermione had no problem with vanishing spell; I wasn't as lucky. I could hardly get the small animals and when I did I still hinted some of it.

I heard Umbridge questioning McGonagall during my struggle to vanish things. In her sweetly terrible voice Umbridge asked, "How long exactly have you been teaching here?"

With no hesitation the Transfiguration teacher reported, "Thirty-nine years in December."

"Very Well," Umbridge smiled cruelly, "Your results will be given to you in ten days time." McGonagall merely rolled her eyes, and stepped back to her desk.

We all grabbed our bags and started heading down to the dungeons for our usual torture named calls potions.

I sat down next to Ron both of us thinking it probably wasn't a good idea for us to sit next to each other when neither of us can brew a potion to please Snape.

I then noticed that against the dark and depressing room, there was a bright pink coat…Umbridge was inspecting here too.

"You will notice we have a…guest today." Snape said as if he were lecturing us. "Please leave off with the Strengthening Solutions you were all working on."

I took my potion form the table they were on and set off to work. I overheard Umbridge asking Snape various questions.

"You've been working here how long?"

"Fourteen years." He replied dully.

"And you first applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post?" Snape nodded. "But you were unsuccessful?" She added in a fake sweet voice.

"Obviously." Snape said angrily. Ron and I stifled a laugh.

I finished my potion, hoping to get a passing grade, and we hurried off to our next class.

After more boring classes, we all headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Fred and George were showing some people new products, so laughing to myself and shaking my head a sat down with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"So what are we gonna do about the-thing?" I asked, meaning the defense thing idea.

"I think I have an idea, and it will probably be ready by tomorrow." Hermione announced.

"Alright." I told my sister.

We finished dinner, and full and content headed down to the scarlet common room. Te familiar burning smell filled the air, and I sat down on the couch and soon enough Fred was next to me with his arm around me.

"Hey there." He said, smiling.

"Hey ginger" I smiled back.

"How was your day, Haz?"

"Aright, yours?"

"Brilliant now I'm with you." He smirked.

I laughed lightly.

I noticed a few boys were snickering at the sigh of Fred and me.

"Fred, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, love." He waved it away.

"Fred it's obviously _something_. Why won't you tell me?" I asked, getting a little upset.

"Look Haz, Its- it's complicated…"

"UH!" I yelled, throwing his arm away and running to my dorm.

Why won't he tell me? Does he not trust me? Am I not worthy to know? I reached my dorm, and found I was unsurprisingly the first up there. I whipped through my homework, and got to bed early before I'd have to explain everything to my dorm mates, because honestly I don't even know why I exploded.

(((Next morning)))

I woke up right on time, but I was the last to leave our dorm, which I didn't really mind. I through my hair into a high bun and ran down into the common room. I saw Hermione with a basket of something, Harry and Ron standing around, Ron's eyes wide.

I yawned and then saw Hermione was carrying a bunch of galleons.

"Wow! 'Mione, where did u get all those?" I asked surprised.

"They're fake." She whispered, as Ron's smile fell.

At our confused looks she said, " To Announce to everyone when the meetings are. The date shows when we're gonna meet."

"Creative!" I told my sister honestly.

"Could you three help me give these to everyone?" We all nodded our heads. "Thanks!" She said, handing us each a few of the fake galleons.

I took some and was ready to give them to people who were at the meeting as I looked through my memory to who was there.

Without warning Harry's had zipped to his head, as if he was in pain.

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

"Ow…" Harry whined.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Ya…I'm-I'm fine." Harry mumbled.

Trying to not worry the four of us set off for class. The day was as boring as ever and I couldn't help but feel like things were going bad…

(((…)))

Author note: Sorry it's short, I've had mager writers block, then I kinda started thinking my story was crap. So uh nice reviews please? Again I apologize for the two-month wait…. please review and I promise updates will become a lot more regular. Thanks for reading, and check out my two new one-shots!


	14. Chapter 14

Author note: So I officially love you all. Thanks so much for the support; I'm glad everyone likes it! Thanks to some absolutely amazing people, Danielle Marie Weasley, Carma 09, Blue Book Butterfly, xxDanberxxSpixiexx, kayvierluvv, vintage87 and ! Reviews make me happy; and the reviews for the last chapter made my day!

You might all murder me after this chapter… but uh don't ok?

I do not own Harry Potter…sigh.

(((Care of Magic Creature Class)))

I stood next to Harry in the back during Care of Magical Creatures. Grubbly-Plank was droning on about some rare creature, wile the perky devil Umbridge watched and scribbled some notes.

"Now, you are subbing for Mr. Hagrid is that correct?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"You betcha!" The elderly teacher responded cheerfully. I don't know what it was about her, I've just never cared for Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"Do you know where Professor Hagrid _is_?" Umbridge asked.

"Nope, haven't a clue."

Umbridge sighed and wrote some more notes.

I tapped Harry and whispered in his ear, "Okay, learning about some creature with an odd teacher, and have the pink devil here to? Just kill me now!"

Harry put his hand over his mouth to hold back laughter,and managed to turn it into a cough.

"Are you alright, Potter?" Grubbly-Plank asked, wide eyed.

Harry nodded as I smirked.

Class drawled on and when we finally finished we got to head to another dull class, History of Magic. See, if Binns weren't so ghostly he might be a good teacher!

I sat down near the window and door, Hermione at my side, Harry and Ron behind us. I didn't even bother to take out parchment to take notes, like Hermione was doing.

Binns came flying through the wall, something most would be freaked out by…but we weren't even fazed. Right away he started drawling on about some wizard war or something.

I immediately began to stare out of the window, and flew off into daydreams…of Fred.

I had never noticed the truly how beautiful Hogwarts grounds were. The sky resembled the ocean, a bright blue, with whips of fluffy white clouds.

Suddenly out of nowhere almost, a snowy white owl was flying next to the window, a letter in her mouth.

I swiftly turned around and whispered, "Harry, look! I think that's Hedwig." The owl was most definitely Harry's owl.

"She looks hurt!" Harry said, shocked.

"What should we do?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Um…ahah! I got it. I know how to get Binn's outta the room. Then you two get Hedwig and get her safe, okay?" I told the boys.

They nodded.

"Professor!" I announced rising my hand slightly.

"Ye-yes Ms. Granger?" Binns asked tiredly.

"Uh…I think I just heard Peeves crash something. Could you come with me to see what's going on?" I asked, mid sentence realizing how utterly stupid that sounded.

"Ah, Mr. Filch will see to it." He said, then going back to his reading.

I swore under my breath.

I noticed that Harry and Ro were able to get Hedwig inside, and onto Harry's shoulder.

I hadn't a clue how they were supposed to get out of here…but then an idea struck me. "You three go," I motioned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What about class?"

"Really?"

"Sorry!"

"I'll catch up with you lot in a minuet." I said, and they all nodded.

I skidded my quill across the floor, and it landed on the other side of the room. I stood up to get it and when I was on the other side of Binns, I pretended to trip on something, and went crashing down to the floor.

Binns put down his notes and his ghostly back turned away from the door, and right on cue the three snuck out of the room.

"Ow!" I faked as if I had skinned my knee. "Professor may I go to the Hospital Wing to get this fixed?" I said in a sugar sweet voice.

The dead Professor nodded skeptically, and I ran out of the room and caught up with my friends and the injured owl.

"What's the letter say?" I asked, a little out of breath.

"I haven't opened it yet." Harry said, tearing the letter open.

I read over his shoulder and the letter read,

_Common room. Tomorrow. 7 o'clock_

"What does it mean?" Rona asked.

"It mean's Sirius needs us, and something up." Harry said darkly.

We took Hedwig to Grubbly-Plank and she asked some questions, and promised us to fix the owl up. After a worried dinner, we headed down to the common room.

The portrait swung open, reveling the cozy room we all new as home. The four of us were walking toward a table, when an exited Alicia sped toward us.

"Quidditch's been passed! We can keep playing!" She screeched.

My face lit up, as did Harry and Ron's.

"That's brilliant!" I yelled.

"I know!" She screamed, prancing off to her own friends.

"Awesome, we'll get to play again." Harry smiled.

"And maybe I'll have a change…" Ron said, and I patted him on the back.

The four of us sat down at our usual table, and pulled out our books. I felt someone ruffle m hair, and looked over and saw Fred with George, showing off a new product, smirking.

I laughed lightly at my boyfriend.

"They shouldn't be doing that, you know." Hermione scowled.

"Oh please, a laugh won't hurt anyone." I rolled my eyes hoping I was right.

We set off to do homework, me not really focused.

(((First D.A. meeting)))

For our defense group we had decided to call ourselves Dumbledore's army, since the ministry would fear that; we also would go by D.A. for short.

We had also found that the Room of Requirement was an absolute perfect place to practice. Fred helped us all locate the room, and it gave us perfect equipment to practice and perfect our fighting skills. None of us thought it could get better.

The fake Galleons of Hermione's worked flawlessly. We all showed up the first day of practice exited and ready to learn.

"Alright everyone, um thanks for coming," Harry said awkwardly, "So I think today will start with a disarming spell."

"Expelliarmus?" that Smith kid yelled.

Fred shot him a death glare, and he looked down and became silent.

"So, uh," Harry said uncomfortably, "partner up and practice the spell, I'll come around and check everyone."

I went to partner up with Fred, but saw he went with George. I sighed and saw Ron and Hermione were together. The only one left was Luna Lovegood.

"Erm, Luna wanna be partners?" I asked skeptically.

She nodded slowly and we stood about fifteen feet away from each other as if we going to duel.

She seemed hesitant so I shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Luna's wand flew out of her hand and on the ground next to her.

"Hazel, nice job work on letting it flies away from her." Harry said zipping through the words.

"Sure thing, mate."

Luna then yelled as though whispering, "Expelliarmus!" in her dreamy and airy voice. My wand zipped out of my hand and it dropped right in front of Luna. She smiled sheepishly, and tossed my wand back to me.

"Woah! Nice Luna!" Dean shouted, and Luna blushed a bight red.

I chuckled, and the two of us practiced the spell, and started to get to know each other. Luna was a really sweet girl. I learned she lives with her dad, her mum dying when she was only a little girl.

When it was about curfew, Harry made an announcement, "Alright everyone, that's it for tonight. Great work, and check your Galleon for the next day and time. Thanks everyone!" Harry was smiling grandly.

I smiled at Harry's success.

"Nice talking to you, Luna. Was great getting to know you." I said kindly.

"Same to you, Hazel." She said absentmindedly. "You're very kind."

She out a hand to shake hands, but instead I gave her a hug. She doesn't have many friends, and I thought a hug would be nice. She looked surprised, happy but surprised. She smiled then skipped off out of the room. I smiled to myself, knowing I had just helped someone.

I noticed most people had left, so I grabbed my bag and jogged to the common room. The warm pleasant room was bright and cheerful.

Fred was sitting on eh edge of a couch. I went over and sat on the arm of the chair next to him.

"Hey." I said, ruffling his hair affectingly.

He gave me a quick kiss and once again noticed people were holding back laughter.

"Fred, what's going on?" I asked seriously.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Fred, its _obviously_ not nothing! Every time we're together kids are laughing at us! What's up?"

"Nothing." He said, more forceful.

"Fred!" I yelled, standing up.

"You don't know anything about it!" He yelled, also standing up.

At this point everyone in the common room was silent and looking at us. Fred Weasley and Hazel Granger fighting? This has never happened before, and its not like we were being quite.

"Then tell me! Fred, why won't you tell me?" I screamed, now getting really angry with him. Why did he never tell me what was up?

"Hazel, you don't know anything about me! It's not your place to interfere!"

"Don't-don know you? Fred next to George I'm the person who knows you best and you _know _that!" I screamed, now holding back tears.

"Hazel, you don't know what it's like for me! Do you know what it's like to always be around someone the age of your little brother! To have someone whom's all open around everyone! You don't know what its like for me!" He yelled, his eyes glossy with tears.

"Fred, why don't you trust me?" I said, tears streaming down my face. "Why am I not important any more?"

"You bloody well know none of that's true!" he screamed at me.

He'd never talked to me like that. Fred had joked and played around…but never before had he been this mad at me.

"Fred…"I whimpered.

"You know what, Hazel? I can't take it right now!" He said holding back tears.

I couldn't say anything. My voice was gone.

"Hazel…we-we need to break up." The words echoed in my head and everything disappeared.

It felt like I was falling, falling into a dark pit of nothing. Everything was spinning and there was nothing I could do.

Tears ran down my face, and I sprinted out of the common room, and out into the halls. I ran. That's all I could do. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care. I didn't even care if I ran into Filch.

Tears were pouring out of my eyes, my face red and wet. All I could now was run and cry. Nothing mattered any more. The boy I love just broke up with me; the air was eerie and dark.

While I was whipping my eyes, I felt myself jam into someone and went sidling down to the floor. The pain swept through my body, the shock almost fixing my pain.

But I felt my heart would ever, ever be put back together.

(((…)))

Author note: DON'T KILL ME!

They broke up! Ah! What? The perfect couple apart? Whaaattt? Well um don't kill me. Please. Every story needs a plot twist right? **Nervous smile**

Um okay, review please!


	15. Chapter 15

Author note: I know, how could they break up? Haha, well they did. Well thanks to the reviewers: Bluebookbutterfly, I made this for you, Jesseloverleaona, vintage87, xxDanberxxSpixiexx, lttlblckitty, Dannielle Marie Weasley, Kaligha, georgeweasleysgirl7, lavender lightening and danserzrulegrrl! So here's the next chapter!

I don't own Harry Potter…sigh.

(((Where the last chapter just ended)))

I fell down, tears streaming down my face. I looked up to see Luna Lovegood standing above me.

"Oh my, I'm quite sorry, Hazel." She said dreamily, "Are you alright?"

I sniffed, and then standing up said, "Yes, that didn't hurt much."

"I mean are you alight inside. You seem upset." She reported, hardly glancing at me.

I looked at her in confusion and said, "I'm- I'm fine." A tear ran down my face.

She did something that was probably the only possible thing to do. She hugged me. She didn't pester me about what was wrong, she didn't ask questions, she just hugged me and let me cry.

After I cried all my tears and my eyes were bloodshot and dry I told her shaking, "F-Fred…he br-broke up with me…" I sniffed.

She gave me another hug, shorter this time. She placed her hands on my shoulders and said, "There must be something wrong in his head then, Hazel."

I sniffed again, but lightly smiled.

"I suspect nargles are behind it." I stared at her in disbelief and wonder.

(((The next morning)))

The next morning being a weekend, a slept unknowingly until eleven and slowly woke up while birds softly sang in the back round. I sat u and stretched me arms wide, and yawned.

Then it hit me.

Fred and I had broken up last night. I lie back down, face in my pillow and screamed. It was a trick my mum had taught Hermione and me when we were younger if we were mad.

Soon enough though my shout transformed into tears and soon after sobs. Apparently I hadn't used all my tears…I doubted that I ever would.

I kept sobbing into my pillow, and then I heard the door swing open. Hermione wore a worried expression and ran over to my bed and sat on the edge.

"Oh my gosh, Hazel are you okay?" She said her face full of terror.

I cried some more, and leaned into Hermione's shoulder. "He…He…He broke up with me!"

"Fred?"

I sat back up and nodded grimly. "I…I thought he…"

"What?" My sister said sympathetically.

"I thought he loved me…" I whispered so quite it was almost silent.

After a moment of silence Hermione said quietly, "Hazel?" I nodded. "Did you really think he was the one?"

I had never thought of that before. I knew that I loved Fred, and I never wanted to see him leave me…but I wasn't sure if I wanted to marry him…

"I don't know, honestly."

"Well, maybe he's not. Maybe…maybe there's a reason that you too…maybe Hazel you two were just meant to be friends; great best friends." She gave me a half smile.

"Th-thanks 'mione." I loved using the childhood name my mother had given to her.

She smiled and put her arm around me, "Just show him your not hurt when you go downstairs, Hazel." I nodded. "And plus, he didn't deserve you."

I tried to smile.

I then got up, and got dressed and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I whipped my last tears away, and headed down into the common room, Hermione by my side.

I noticed right away Fred was sulking on the couch, George at his side. I ignored, or tried to, his presents and headed over to where Ron and Harry where.

"Hey guys." I said glumly.

"You okay?" Harry asked caringly.

"You tell him, Hermione, I don't want to have to say it again." I plopped down into a chair in the corner away from everyone.

I looked out the window and saw the sun was shining brightly through the huge Gryffindor windows. The grounds looked beautiful especially with how where the sun had placed itself at that moment.

"Hazel, I'm sorry." Ron jerked me out of my mind.

I nodded.

We all sat in awkward silence for a while. My eyes drifted to the fire, and eventually the couch where Fred and George were. Fred wore a frown on his face, and his eyes were bloodshot. George looked upset, and as if he was trying to calm Fred down.

I couldn't stand looking at Fred…I jerked my head from the boy I wanted to see and forced myself to look away.

Outside seemed cheerful and bright. Everyone around me was smiling laughing and enjoying the weekend. But inside I felt like the world was spinning around and nothing would ever be right. Something inside me told me I was being melodramatic…but I didn't care at the moment.

I stood up slowly and seeing the confused looks around me I said, "I just need some time alone." Which was true.

I stalked out of the room and decided I wanted to walk around the castle. I pushed the portrait open and stepped into the hallway. The hall seemed to open up and grew huge around me. For the first time in Hogwarts I felt as though I was an aunt in this huge school.

I took off to my right, unaware of where exactly I was going. I took random turns and stairs up and down. I was lost in a sea of thoughts when I realized I had gotten lost. I had no idea where I was. I had never felt so lost.

At the moment I didn't even care that I was unsure where I was. I felt lost in my heart and in my location too. Lost in heart in the respect that I knew I loved Fred, and have just successfully lost a relationship I was overly happy with.

And lost in the sense that right now I had no earthly idea where I was. This was probably the first time I felt truly lost. I mean, sure I took a wrong turn every now an then but I could always find my way back around. Now, I didn't know where I was by any means.

I looked around the grand halls and took a step backwards looking around. I suddenly felt myself ram into someone behind me.

"Watch it!"

I whipped around to see who I had bumped into, "Sor- oh its you."

It was Draco Malfoy. Looking cold and mysterious he grinned and said, "Yes, it is me. No need to applaud."

"Ha. Ha."

"Oh please Hazel, we need to stop being so…immature." He said icily walking away.

I stared at where the Sytherin had just stood. I noticed somewhere that could be the entrance to a common room…I must be where the Slytherin common room is…in the dungeons.

I soon figured out the Potions room was down the hall and found my way to the classroom. From there, I was able to successfully get to a part of the castle I recognized.

Luckily I was able to find my way back to a familiar place very soon. I noticed right away when I got near the Great Hall, Fred and George were talking once more. My eyes filled with tears so much I couldn't even tell if it was Fred or George walking toward me.

I didn't care which it was, I ran outside and onto the Quidditch pitch. Here I could let myself cry.

(((A week later)))

"…And then _wham_ he just feel over!" Ally was telling Hemrione and me in our dorm. We all howled with laughter listening to Ally's story about her fight with Draco Malfoy.

It had been a little over a week since…since Fred and I broke up. My heart felt a little hollow, but in a way…I was…glad? That wasn't the right word, relived maybe. We had talked the other day and remained friends.

_"I can't lose you forever, Hazel. We should…we need to stay friends" he had said._

_ I smiled and agreed. _

It was almost soothing to not have to worry about everything with him…we were friends still. I had gone back to almost how it was before we dated.

"So, what then?" I asked, red from laughing.

"I don't even know! He said something and walked away but I was too busy laughing at him!" Ally told us.

I thought how nice it was…to be able to have this time with them and not worrying about guys for once.

(((ON the Quidditch pitch a few days later)))

"You lot know the drill!"

We al mounted our brooms and began practice. Practice well just as usual with the exception of Fred and George goofing around.

I flew around with the Quaffle my mind focused but thinking and wandering too. I passed the Quaffle to Alicia and slowed my broom down.

All of a sudden I heard a frantic voice that belonged to Fred screaming, "HAZEL LOOK OUT!"

I turned around just in time to see a bludger hurdling toward me.

Then everything went black.

(((…))))

Authors note: I want to apologize to everyone about the very long wait. I'm SO sorry. I was just the lead in a play, and now I have another lead in another and so it might be awhile until another update. I didn't realize that I'd be gone all day, no time to type up my story lately. I promise, I WILL NOT let this story go. I swear. But, there might be longer-ish waits for updates 'cause I'm crazy busy. Thanks so much guys, I love you all!


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: thanks to vintage87, Danni (hope u don't mind if I just say danni) lavenderlightening, gazingmoon, patsy and betsy, ilovedraco96, bluebookbutterfly, duskfire194, lilylupin1, girlygirl87, Sonya rivers, I love thalico and fred, and penny black. YOU GUYS ROCK. I got sooo many reviews and I suck for not updating faster. So ive dedicated today to typing this story. Hopefully my next update will come this week. Love you guys so much for reviewing.

I don't own Harry Potter.

(((Hazel waking up)))

My eyes fluttered open and a white room was blurry. I was lying down looking up to a pale ceiling. There was a throbbing pain in the back of my head towards the right.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." I voice from beside me spoke. I couldn't figure out who it was.

I didn't have the strength to say anything back so I continued to stair up at the ceiling. I assumed I was in the hospital wing, but I couldn't remember how or why I was here.

I mustered all the strength in my body to reach my arm to my head. There was a huge bump that felt like a bludger hit it.

My vision finally came into focus and I tried to see who was next to me. Unfortunately, my eyesight couldn't see that far over. I sat up slightly my weight balanced on my left elbow.

"What are you doing-" I started.

He chuckled quietly, "And why couldn't I be here?" Draco Malfoy whispered.

Why was _he_ here of all people? Draco was definitely not the person who I want to see while I have a head injury.

I looked around and saw I was the only one in a hospital bed, so the two of us were alone in here.

"But you don't care if I'm hurt, you don't care about me."

"Oh lets not jump to conclusions now."

I rolled my eyes, "Why would you care about a muggle-born?"

"Hazel, Hazel, Hazel, you are so naïve, aren't you?" He said with a smirk.

His gray eyes were shining brightly, the sunlight from the window hitting them just right. His smirk was almost a smile too. He was mysterious yet charming at the same time….WOAH. Did I just say he's…. charming? I _must_ have a head injury.

I gave up trying to figure out his reasoning of being here, when a jabbing pain rang through my head. "Ouch…" I said grabbing my head again, "What happened to me?"

"You're ex-boyfriend hit you in the head with a bludger." He said simply, as if it was nothing.

"What?" I screamed so loud my head starting hurting. "Ouch…why would he do that?"

"Don't know. All I know is it's a good thing you two broke up."

"Go away, Malfoy." I only called people by their last names unless I was beyond mad.

"Malfoy? That hurts, _Granger_. And besides, it's good you two are apart 'cause he didn't deserve you."

My heart stopped at that. He's got a heart deep down. He might just be human.

"Why?" I asked, still a bit angry at his hatred of Fred.

"All he does is goof off, and act like a little kid. He didn't ever _really_ love you, Hazel. He's just playing with your mind for his own gain." He said solemnly.

I had never thought of it like that….

"So, you think he did this to me on purpose I assume?" I asked gently.

"Of course! He's annoyed because he lost his girlfriend. Not lost you, just in general; it gives him a bad rep." Draco said in disgust.

"I thought…. I thought he…" I caught myself. I wasn't saying I thought Fred loved me in front of him.

"Loved you?" too late.

I just nodded.

"That's what he was trying to do Hazel…trick you into thinking that." After a moment of silence he said, "I'm sorry."

I had never heard those words come out of his mouth, and I never thought I would. I knew he meant it by the seriousness in his voice.

"I…thank you." I said choking back a sob.

"Hey," He said, sitting on the edge of my bed and putting and arm around me, "Like I said, he doesn't deserve you." I smiled weakly back at his glowing face.

A door swung open, and Draco quickly moved away from me.

A tall Slytherin came into the room and I'm not going to lie…he was quite attractive. I noticed him from the year below Draco and me. He had a bag filled with books in it.

"C'mon mate, we gotta go." He said, flipping his brunette hair gracefully. His eyes had a certain twinkle in them as he walked towards us.

"Alright thanks, Adam." Draco said, winking at me.

The two left and I saw Hermione scurry inside. "HAZEL!" She ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Ow, ow ow ouch!"

"Oh I'm so sorry! Hazel! Oh, Hazel thank God you're okay!" She said out of breath.

"Uh yeah, I mean I haven't been out that long, have I?"

"Hazel you've been un-conscious for three days." She said grimly.

"Three days?" I screamed.

"Yeah, everyone's been worried sick! I've hardly slept at all, and I've been just running around everyone freaking out. Oh and Fred he-"

"I'm sure he doesn't care…" I mumbled.

"Doesn't-Doesn't care?" She stuttered. "Hazel, he's been freaking out as much-if not more- then me."

"Don't say things just the please me." I told her honestly.

"But-but he's been so anxious and-"

"It's okay, 'Mione I've come to terms that he never dated me because he loved me, it's all been a scam."

Hermione didn't know what to say, she looked absolutely flustered t my comment.

"Hey, it's okay." I said quietly.

"But-"

"So what did I miss?" I asked, changing the subject purposefully.

"Well, we had a test in Potions, and we learned a few new spells in-"

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I don't care what I missed in school, what did I miss otherwise?" I asked, laughing a little bit.

"Oh…well we were gonna have a D.A. meeting, but we wanted to wait 'till you got better so we didn't have it, it's gonna be in two days instead." She said.

"Oh, that's cool."

"Slytherin beat Hufflepuff yesterday in Quidditch too." She added.

"Well, I couldda guessed that one." I laughed.

Hermione didn't laugh.

"right…well…" I coughed witch also hurt my head. "Ouch…"I mumbled.

"You need some rest, I should get going. Feel better." She smiled, and left the room.

I didn't want to fall asleep, but before I could think about it much I drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like only seconds later I was woken up by two similar voices whispering over me.

My vision was really blurred again, but I could make out two identical redheads peering over me from either side.

I knew immediately who they were, so even though my vision was just clearing up I said, "Hey George, Hey Fred." Purposefully greeting George first.

"Hi!" They said together, equally as exited.

I tried to hide my anger from Fred, but obviously it was getting through after a minuet of talking because George awkwardly said, " I think I'll leave you two alone…" And practically ran out of the room. I knew he'd be listening in on us, so I didn't bother to talk quietly.

"What's wrong with you?" Fred said harshly.

" Well y'know besides learning you don't give a damn about me, and the head injury I'm just fantastic." I said my voice dripping in cold sarcasm.

"What? Don't give a- excuse me?" He stuttered.

"I'm not stupid Fred, okay. I know you only dated me for your own benefit." I told him cruelly.

"You think I don't care about you? Hazel of course I do!"

"And hitting me in the head with a bludger….great way to show a girl you care for her."  
"That was an accident!" He screamed at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm sure it was."

"Hazel!" He shouted.

"Look, I don't wanna fight with you, but I'm not stupid and I've figured out your little games. So believe me, friends are all we'll _ever_ be." I said coldly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Well fine then." He left the room silently.

When the door had shut loudly, I bust out into tears.

(((The next day)))

"Sorry, Hazel I gotta go we're having the meeting tonight. See you tomorrow!" Hermione ran out of the hospital wing, towards the Room of Requirement.

Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me out of the hospital wing for another two days. So I sat here all day, trying to figure out what I was going to say to fix what happened with Fred. I had completely exploding on something that Draco Malfoy had said. Talk about losing your mind!

Although, Draco had become a great visitor, he came twice a day, and he was so easy to talk to. He wasn't near as bad as everyone said he was, in fact he was quite kind and friendly.

I enjoyed talking to him and looked forward to his visits.

Later that night, just when usually expected Draco came in with a cold smile on his lips. He was very personal and while I could talk about whatever I wanted, he kept to himself. I didn't mind however, I wasn't ready to completely open up to someone who hated me a few weeks ago.

At least I knew I was making progress on loosening him up, making him a better person.

(((One week later at the next D.A. meeting)))

"Hazel, just go with Fred." Harry pleaded.

"No." I said simply.

George had parented up with Angelina, and Luna with Neville. Anyhow, Fred and I were the only people left to practice disarming.

Harry begged me to partner with him, and I finally agreed. Great, an hour with someone who was really mad at me, and I wasn't sure what to think of him.

I hadn't thought of what I wanted to say to him to make things better, so we both were silent the entire meeting. I never thought I'd see the day where Fred and I weren't speaking to each other.

(((…)))

Authors note: Wa-la! ***Jazz hands*** There you are, a super long chapter love Grace! Okay first off please don't tell me what Draco's doing is out of character. There's a reason for all of it. Or maybe I just like changing him…haha just kidding there's a reason. Also, I'm very very sorry for the long wait. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up today or tomorrow, but no promises. I worked really hard all this morning to get this chapter up today.

Also, I'm sorry if you don't like the feud between Fred and Haz. It hurt to write, and I actually didn't picture this happening until I wrote it. But, I know where I'm going with it so I hope you can all trust me. REVIEW PLEASE :D

PLEASE LOOK AT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE!


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note: okay, I'm a loser who hasn't updated. And I also just got a lead in a show…so after my holiday break, updates probably wont speed up…I'm sorry. Thanks to: Blubookbutterfly, Danni, Duskfire 1954, Sonya rivers, the procrastinator, gemenii42, Ilovedraco96 and lavender lightening!

Nope, don't own Harry Potter.

(((Hazel's sitting in the library)))

I was propped up against the slightly opened window, a book in my hand, closed. I was staring out the window thinking about everything that had happened.

First off… Fred and I weren't speaking. It was killing me and I knew soon I'd explode from anger and sorrow. But also… Draco… He was so caring and kind toward me now. I knew I shouldn't believe it…but somehow I did. He seemed genuine when I spoke to him, like he really cared.

An owl flying toward me interrupted my thoughts. It had a small note in its beak that read, "Hazel Granger"

I ripped open the letter and it neat handwriting it read:

_Hazel, _

_Meet me on the Quidditch pitch in ten minuets. Come Alone. _

The letter wasn't signed, and I had no idea who it would be from. I decided to go, it's not like I had anything else interesting to do.

I set the book back in the shelf and left the library. It took me about ten minuets to get to the pitch, but no one was there. I leaned up against one of the poles on the far side of the pitch.

As I drifted off into my own thoughts, I heard footsteps coming. Then someone came over by me.

"Draco?" I asked, not able to believe whom I saw.

"Well of course." He said softly, while smirking a bit.

It seemed odd almost, being so close to him and not breaking out into a fight.

"And how've you been, Hazel?" He asked, sending a shiver up my spine at my name.

"I've been…alright." I said, somewhat lying. I had been so worried and hurt about Fred lately, but I didn't think Draco would want to hear about that.

"Just alright? You don't look even that." He said, his mysterious gray eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Well, I've just been really confused lately…." I mumbled.

"Hey, we all have some bad times," He said looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah…so how've you been?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh…y'know same old, same old I guess…" He told me awkwardly as if he didn't want to talk about him. He cleared his throat and added, "Hazel, if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here for you."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Draco…that really means a lot to me." I told him honestly.

Draco and I meeting became a regular thing, though the times together were scattered. The two of us actually became really good friends; I could tell him anything.

I told him about Hermione, Fred and George, my classes, anything I wanted to tell him, he'd listen to me. I don't know why everyone thinks he's so…bad.

Walking to class, my thoughts (as usual) drifted to Fred…I tried to tell myself I was over him… but some part of me kept telling me that I wasn't…that I wanted things back.

But, I couldn't think of anyone to make things better with him. I had become most of the problem…he'd never forgive me for how I acted to him.

She shook her head at herself, but when she was looking down, she knocked into someone, and I fell down.

I looked up to see Fred. "Oh sorry Haz er…Hazel."

I nodded and stood up.

"Well…I should get to class." He shuffled off.

"Wait!"

He smiled hopefully, "Yeah?"

"Fred…I…I'm sorry." I said truthfully.

"For?"

"Everything…"

He smiled a little, "Me too."

"Why…. why were you acting so weird?" I asked nervously.

"Well… I just…" He shook his head, "Nah, it'd sound stupid."

"Please?"

"I… well, Hazel, your two years younger then me…and a lot of people found us dating…comical and I got a lot of crap about it. I…it's stupid." He sighed.

"Oh… well aright…. Fred?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at me.

"Please, can we go back to how we were before? I mean- before we started dating… just, really great friends."

He smiled, "You mean best friends? Of course."

I couldn't help but beam.

(((Draco and Hazel are talking)))

"So, just like that? You two made up?" He asked, his gray eyes shimmering.

I nodded exited, "Yeah! I guess…we both wanted to make up… we just hadn't."

"That's great Hazel."

I smiled wide, "thanks Draco."

"So, what're you doing for Christmas?" He asked curiously.

"I'm going to the burrow like usual… How 'bout you?"

"Eh, not much. Just gonna be at home with the insane family…" He cleared his throat. "Who all's going with you guys?"

"The Weasleys of course," Draco rolled his eyes, "Hermione and I, and Harry."

He nodded slowly.

After a few moments of silence I said, "Well, I should get back to my common room, G'night Draco!"

I ran off to Gryffindor common room as Draco mumbled, "Night… Haz…."

(((…)))

Authors note: okay, so I know people are having mixed feelings about Draco and Haz…well deal wit it. Haha, just kidding. Well, actually I have a plan that I personally really like for the two (and Fred, don't worry!) that I'm sticking with. So, trust me? Please review! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note: Hey guys! I'm sorry most of you don't love how Haz and Fred are just friends and Draco's being all… Draco. But, I promise thins will get better… eventually. Thanks to: Danni, ilovedraco96, gemenii42, child of the night wolves13 and Duskfire 1954!

I do not own Harry Potter.

(((Platform 9 ¾)

I looked around, making sure none of the Weasley's or my sister was around before I said, "Bye, Draco! Happy Christmas."

He smiled, "Thanks Hazel. You too."

I hugged him and said I should go find Mrs. Weasley; I was going to spend Christmas at the burrow.

"There you are!" Hermione exclaimed; I was the last of the group to arrive.

"Ah, hello dearie!" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling and hugging me.

I smiled too and told her, "Hi, Mrs. Weasley!"

We all got to the burrow finally and I couldn't help but smile wide. The fire was roaring and it felt more like home then anywhere else in the world.

Mr. Weasley greeted everyone and then we all put our trunks in our rooms, or where we'd be staying.

"Hazel!" Ginny called to me.

"What?"

"Come 'ere!" she yelled, so I went into her room.

"Hey" I said, smiling at her.

"'Ello!" She said warmly. I sat down and then she said, "Hey Hazel?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is kinda personal and whatnot, but about you and Fred-"

"Please don't tell me we should get back together." I whispered stubbornly.

"I want gonna. I just want you to know that Fred _does_ care about you."

"How would you know?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You're the only thing he talks about."

I smiled a little to myself, and kept that in mind…. Maybe I could believe he did.

(((Christmas Eve after dinner)))

We all stood up from the dinner table, and headed into the living room. Most people we're going one by one under the doorway, I didn't realize why.

I was talking with Fred; when we walked under the doorway and Ginny then screamed, "kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

We both turned bright red, noticing the mistletoe above our heads.

"Shit…." Fred mumbled.

I shrugged.

He sighed, but leaned in and kissed me. It felt like it did before….

He broke the kiss, and turned around coolly to sit on the couch. George and Ginny were both laughing at us.

I sighed at myself and sat down too, trying to not look disappointed.

(((Christmas!)))

Christmas seemed to come fast, and we all opened presents early in the morning. Dinner was, of course, fabulous later that night. But, after dinner I sat off to the side, alone, feeling…. just so alone.

Everyone was in the kitchen, talking, playing games but I didn't want to. I was sitting on the couch looking out the window. I couldn't help but wish that Draco were here….

I knew it sounded stupid, even in my mind. But, he just seemed to _get_ me. I could tell him anything, really. I knew I shouldn't trust him, seeing what he'd done to us these past years.

But, he seemed changed somehow. I know he cares about me.

I decided I'd write him a letter. I grabbed parchment and quill and started writing.

_Draco, _

_ Hey, it's Hazel. I know it's Christmas and your probably doing something with family and whatnot, but I just wanted to say hi. _

_ Like I said, its Christmas and I'm sitting on the couch while everyone else is having fun. I don't know… I just feel kind of lonely lately. _

_ Fred and I got caught under the mistletoe… We've hardly spoken since. Ginny told me he really cares about me… I don't know what to think anymore. I mean, I don't wanna lose him… but I don't wanna trust him…I do…but…ah well, you know what I mean._

_ Anyways, how're you? Having a good holiday? You miss Hogwarts? I do. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_ -Hazel _

I re-read it a few times, making sure it didn't sound too hopeless. I thought it was alright, and sent it.

I watched the owl fly off into the distance. They were so elegant and graceful.

(((Later that night, everyone went to bed but Hazel)))

I sat by the fire, watching it crackle and dance. I sighed, why was everything so confusing? Hermione's voice started nagging something in my head, which naturally I ignored.

It was cool, even by the fire, so I went to the closet to grab a blanket. On top of one was a small box, in Fred's hand righting, then crossed out was witted, "_Haz"_.

I slowly put it in my hand and opened the unwrapped box. Inside was a necklace. It was a heart locket, inside a picture of Fred and me holding hands and smiling.

There was a note that was ripped inside. I put it next to each other and read it:

_Haz, Merry Christmas and Happy Anniversary too. I love you._

_Fred _

I wrapped everything back up and shut the closet. I ran up to Ginny's room, where luckily her and Hermione were asleep. I couldn't help but feel tears in my eyes.

That must've been what Fred was going to get me… guilt rushed over me. I closed my eyes and soon enough fell asleep.

I woke up early the next morning to my owl pecking at me, a letter in its beak.

(((…)))

Author's note: okay, I know it's kinda…dramatic. Bleh. But I'm just trying to easy Fred and Haz back to friendship… so yeah. Hope you guys liked it. Review? :D


	19. Chapter 19

Author note: sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been kinda sick. Blek. But I'm better. Kind of, I just can't sing. Anyways, thanks to, Danni, Child of the night wolves13, ebony jinx, and duskfire1954!

(((Right where it left off)))

I grabbed the letter and tore it open.

_ Hazel, _

_ Well that sounds the slightest bit awkward. Sorry to hear about that. Actually, I didn't do much 'family stuff' on Christmas. _

_ My holidays been okay I suppose. I guess I miss Hogwarts. _

_ Hope you don't feel too lonely. See you at school. _

_-Draco_

I half smiled at the letter and put it under my pillow.

(((Train back to Hogwarts)))

I looked for a compartment to sit in. I saw Fred and George in one. I peeked my head in.

Timidly I asked, "Um…could I…could I sit here?"

Fred smiled, "Yeah…" He said breathlessly.

I smiled and sat down next to Fred.

"Ah, finally," George smiled broadly. "You two idiots finally came to your senses."

I blushed, and we both smiled. I saw Draco walk by, and made awkward eye contact with him for a moment.

(((Quidditch practice)))

I heaved the quaffle to Alicia, who scored on Ron. She flew passed and high-five me. We both laughed.

Practice seemed to fly by…. no pun intended. We all were goofing around and just having a great time. I walked out of the locker room, my hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail.

On my way down to the Great Hall for dinner, I ran into Draco.

"Oh, hey Draco," I smiled at him.

"Hey," he nodded.

"What's up?" I asked, as we walked next to each other towards the Great Hall.

"Nothing, I was actually wondering if I could ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead." I told him.

"Well, Hazel, would you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" After I didn't answer for a minuet he said, "Y'know like a date?"

He was so charming and appealing…. His gray eyes shone with mystery and lust. He was slightly smirking; his natural smile, making him look cocky but attractive.

I smiled slightly, "I'd love to."

When I got to Gryffindor table, I must have had a huge grin on my face because Fred asked laughing, "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh…no reason." I wasn't going to tell him right now, but if I decided I liked Draco very much…then I would tell him. Just not right now…. I can't afford him being mad at me again.

The next weekend, I met Draco outside Hogwarts. We walked together to the Three Broomsticks and got a table for ourselves.

If you had told me a few months ago I would be n a date with Draco Malfoy, talking to him as if we'd been friends for years, I definitely would not have believed you.

It must have been an odd sight to people around us. Harry Potter's friend, a Gryffindor and son of a Death eater, Slytherin, Draco Malfoy sitting together, talking and laughing.

I noticed Fred walked by the Three Broomsticks and stopped when he saw me. We mad awkward eye contact, he frowned at me and walked away.

I tried to not look upset; I didn't want to offend Draco or anything.

Draco took my hand, and pulled me out of the Three Broomsticks. I smiled, and he was smiling too. He stopped outside of a shop.

I grinned at him. He leaned in towards me, and our faces were only inches apart from each other. Suddenly, I felt his lips touch mine.

I heard footsteps run past us, but I was too preoccupied to see whom it was, or to really care.

(((Gryffindor common room that night)))

I was sitting in a large chair that night, staring out of the window next to me, dreamily. I couldn't help but feel blissful.

Fred sat down in the chair across from me and said, "What was today about?", a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Today?"

"Don't play dumb, Hazel. You and Draco?"

"Oh, right..." I giggled slightly. He raised his eyebrows at me so I looked down and said, "We were just on a date."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You were on a date with Draco Malfoy?" He asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

I nodded.

"Oh my gosh..."

"Fred, he's really nice, I swear. If he weren't, I would not date him. Trust me."

He looked like he wanted to argue but simply said, "Okay. I trust you, Haz."

I smiled, "Thanks Fred."

He gave a sad smile, but all I saw was the smile, not the longing behind it.

(((…)))

Author note: **ducks behind chair**

Erm…. don't kill me.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: I'm sooo sorry guys! My laptop didn't want to let Microsoft Word work…. but I deleted some other documents and finally got it to work yesterday. So, today I've worked hard to get this chapter up. Thanks to: Duskfire 1954, _, Sonya Rivers, Bluebookbutterfly, Alicia TwinkleToes and hpfan32!

I do not own Harry Potter.

(((Breakfast)))

I looked down all four tables to the one furthest from me. A part of me longed to be sitting at that table, not the one I was at.

I looked down the table; it was so different from my usual table. I should have guessed it would, Slytherin's are pretty different then Gryffindors.

All the Slytherin's around Daco were typical Slytherins. None of them even acknowledged I was there, and if they did it was just to glare at me or to whisper, "Why's there a mudblood Gryffindor here?"

At the end of Breakfast I was ready to punch them all in the face. If it hadn't been for Draco and Adam, I probably would have. Adam, I noticed was the boy that Draco was with when he came to the hospital wing. He was actually very kind and actually knew that I was a human being too.

And, of course Draco was there too. He wasn't so keen to talking to me the whole time there. I ignored that factor, he must've just been embarrassed or whatever.

Pansy kept giving me an envious glare, but I tried to overlook her.

I saw that Hermione was at the Hufflepuff table, sitting next to and talking to Justin. What ever had possessed that girl to date him, I'll never know why. She seemed happy from where I was seeing her.

I laughed under my breath; one of us sitting with a group of fun-loving, cheerful Hufflepuffs, the other with a bunch of Slytherin's who didn't want me there.

"Oh, irony…." I mumbled to myself, no one would pay attention to what I was saying there anyways.

(((D.A. meeting)))

Harry announced that we would begin working on patrounouses, which were spells that fought off dementors.

The first day we tried, I couldn't get the spell right at all. I shut my eyes and thought about a happy memory…. I thought about my days spent with Draco. Talking to him, and him accepting me and talking like an old best friend.

Even thought the memory was happy, I couldn't get the spell right. Only a few people had gotten it so far, Hermione not including surprisingly. But still, I really wanted to get this spell down. Today wasn't the day though.

The next few D.A. meetings, I just could not get a patrounous to work. I kept thinking hard about Draco, and nothing would happen.

I was thinking about our first date, and then Fred backed up into me as I whispered, "_Expecto Patronum!"_ I small mist of blue started, but it was gone as fast as it came.

That night, Harry had to go to Snape's office on Dumbledore's request for something called occlumency. We weren't sure why, but Harry obeyed and left later that night.

(((Hogsmeade a few weekend's later)))

Draco and I walked down the street next to each other. I noticed Harry and Cho Chang sitting in Madme Puddifoots, and I laughed to myself at Harry's hopelessness.

We sat down on a bench outside the Three Broomsticks, since the weather was pretty nice.

"So, where did you have to go the other night?" Draco asked me. I had had to leave him, to get to the D.A. meeting.

"Oh…well…" I wasn't sure if I should tell him. I knew I could trust Draco, but he was apart of Umbridge's student group, and I didn't think that Harry and everyone else would want me to tell him.

But, I knew I could trust him…so, why not? "Well, there's a group of people that are learning some spells and whatnot."

"Like against Umbridge's rule?" He asked smugly.

"Well…yeah, but I mean it's nothing bad or anything."

"Who's running it?"

I hesitated, "Harry is."

He scowled, but nodded.

I wasn't worried he'd tell anyone, I trusted him completely. He cared about me, he wouldn't tell anyone about it and get us all in trouble…deep trouble, mind you.

Later that night, Trelawny had been fired. No one was expecting it, but Umbridge fired her. Dumbledore, the kind man he was though, was going to let her still live at Hogwarts.

I sat in the common room the next night, doing the homework I had put off until Sunday.

"Hey, Haz." Fred said, sitting in the chair next to me.

"Oh, hi Fred." I said back, not looking up from my homework.

He looked at my curiously, his bright blue eyes sparkling at me. "So, how was your weekend?" He asked kindly.

I shrugged casually, "Good, yours?"

"Fine," He paused, "How's Malfoy been treating you?"

I looked up and smiled at him, "Great."

He looked at me, trying to see something behind what I was saying. He looked at me, with love and caring…too bad I wouldn't notice anything but friendship.

(((…)))

Author note: sorry it's short; I wanted to get something up since it's been so long.

Review? :D


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: sorry that lat chapter was kinda crappy…. Re-reading it I was cringing haha… but anyways, thanks to: Child of the Night Wolves13 and bluebookbutterfly!

(((Hazel walking to class)))

I had woken up late, and regretted it. I grabbed my books fast and walked swiftly down a short-cut Fred and George had shown me to the Potion's room.

It was completely deserted, so I was surprised to hear two voices around the corner. I stopped abruptly, trying to figure out who it was.

"Why've you been spending sooo much time with…_her_?" A girl's voice whined.

There was a pause and then a cold, male's voice replied, "You know I have to… I don't wanna be…" There was another long pause before he added, "You know, my father and the Dark Lord want me to find out about… _him_."

"Awwww," The girl complained, "but you're always with her now a days."

He chuckled and told her, "Oh please, I hate her. I'm only gaining her trust to learn about Potter."

My heart spend up, my thoughts racing. Who was that? I took a deep breath and turned the corner. My heart fell, and I felt tears burn in my eyes.

Pansy Parkinson had her hands on Draco's face; their lips were locked, oblivious that I was standing there. "Dr-Draco-?" I stumbled.

They jumped, and broke apart. Draco's face flushed with terror at my sight. "Hazel…. um…I-"

"Save it." I screamed at him, holding back tears.

"No, Hazel, I-" He tried to say, walking towards me.

I couldn't resist; when he got close enough I slapped him across the face. "You're just a scared, evil cockroach. Get out of my life and never talk to me again." I told him coolly, grabbing my books and running away from it all. I didn't care if I missed Potions, I ran back to the common room, tears streaming down my face.

I dropped down on a large chair and hugged my knees, sobbing hard. I couldn't believe him… He-he had used me.

Oh-no…. I had told him last week about the D.A.!

"_Well, there's a group of people that are learning some spells and whatnot."_

_"Like against Umbridge's rule?" He asked smugly._

_"Well…yeah, but I mean it's nothing bad or anything."_

_"Who's running it?"_

_I hesitated, "Harry is."_

_He scowled, but nodded._

"Oh no…Oh no…" I muttered, my head on my knees, still weeping. What was I going to do? If he told Umbridge….

"Hazel?" A sweet voice asked.

I looked up, trying to wipe away my tears. "Wh-what?"

Fred sat down on the arm of the chair and concerned, asked, "What's wrong?"

"hm? Nothing, nothing at all; I-I'm brilliant."

He studied my then, putting an arm around me gently said, "Haz, what happened?"

I leaned my head onto his shoulder and sobbed quietly. He let me cry for a few minuets, just being someone to be with, without even knowing why I was so upset.

He stroked my hair calmly and repeated, "Haz, what happened?"

"M-Malfoy…he-he… he only was with me to-to… to get information about H-Harry…" I hugged Fred and cried again, ashamed of myself for believing Malfoy's silly game.

"Haz…" Fred muttered.

"I know, I'm terrible! Wh-Why would _Mafloy_ ever date me? Why-why am so-so stupid?"

"Shhh…" He said, continuing to comb his fingers through my hair, "You are _not_ stupid, Hazel. You're bloody brilliant, and Malfoy's just a jerk who doesn't deserve you."

"B-but what if…what if he tells people about all I said to him…?" I asked Fred, not wanting to hear how mad he'd be at me.

"What did you tell him?" He asked, trying to stay calm but I sensed his nervousness.

"I- oh, Fred…." I cried into his chest and then said, "I told him about the D.A.!"

I couldn't see the look on his face, but I knew that he'd be shocked and angry. Who wouldn't be?

"Haz, it'll all be okay." He said, startling me a bit.

"What?"

He put one hand on my cheek and said, looking me in the eyes, "It'll be all right. Look, Malfoy's a slimy git; we both know that. But, I promise you he won't ruin _anything_. Not while I'm around."

I didn't know what to say- he was so true and sincere. I hugged him tightly, and he kissed the top of my head.

We just stayed there, hugging each other for a moment until I said, "Don't you have class right now?"

"Don't you?"

I laughed, and wiped the tears off my face.

(((D.A.)))

The next D.A. meeting, I could not concentrate. I spent the entire time, nervously glancing at the door and Fred. He continuously gave me encouraging smiles and nods, but they didn't really help me much.

So, needless to say, I didn't get any work done on my patronus.

The next meeting, however Fred pestered me to actually try and work on it rather then just worry.

I could not think of my happiest memory this time however… I racked my brain and tired a few different things, Hermione and my birthdays, winning the Quidditch cup, you get the idea.

Then it hit me. I closed my eyes and thought hard about all the times Fred and I had spent together. The first time he asked me out, dancing all night at the Yule ball, our first kiss, the time he came and got me at my house… and the other night.

Before my eyes, a misty-blue seal spouted out my wand and glided around. "HARRY! Harry, look! Harry I got my patronus!" I shouted. It didn't stay long, but Harry, Hermione and Fred and saw it.

I smiled wide, even after it had disappeared.

(((Gryffindor common room)))

I was sitting in my favorite chair near the window of the common room, a book in my lap. I wasn't looking at the open book though, I was staring out the window, thinking.

Something odd had been happening to me lately. Whenever I talked to Fred within the last week or so, my heart beat faster and I wanted to impress him, say the right thing.

Speak of the devil, Fred came over and sat on the table next to me. He smiled and said, "Hey, Hazel." I felt my heart leap when he said my name.

"Oh, hey Fred."

"Whatcha' doing?" He asked casually.

"Readin'"

He laughed, "Yeah, while staring out the window."

I smiled and watched him laugh at his own joke. He was filled with so much joy and happiness. Maybe that's why I fell for him before.

(((…)))

Authors note: I have been waiting for SO long to write that. I feel accomplished. And terrible I just did that to Haz.

Just so you all know, this story will probably end up being about 24 chapters, then Hazel's story's done. I know…it's sad :/

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: Thanks to: Child Of the Night Wolves13, Danni, He'sMyHoleySaint, blubookbutterfly and I made this for you!

Just by the way, I'm shortening all the ministry stuff…. it's a lot to write, when its basically the same thing that happens in the book…sorry 'bout that.

I do not own Harry Potter.

(((Later)))

Hermione and I were walking towards the Great Hall for lunch when we heard it.

There were loud popping noises all around us. We ran towards them, and saw bright fireworks being set off, and chasing some students around. Two people on brooms were zipping around quickly above our heads.

I smiled when I noticed the two redheaded twins. Before I knew it, Fred swooped by and motioned for me to get on the broomstick.

When I didn't move, he got off and walked towards me. He smiled at me. He explained how he and George were ready to leave Hogwarts behind…even thought I didn't like it, I agreed.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked sadly.

Without a word, Fred leaded in and kissed me sweetly. His one hand still on the side of my face he said, "Hazel, I-I need you…" I kissed his cheek in response.

"Well then, we'll just have to start going on a few more dates then, wont we?" I bit my lip, knowing he felt his heart pound fast too.

George waved his wand, and shot out small pink fireworks in the shape of a heart around us. I felt my face turn red as George smirked and started a chant of, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Fred, without hesitation did so, before George yelled, "C'mon we gotta get goin'!" Fred rolled his eyes, but hopped on his broom and followed his brother.

Peeves floated by and I faintly heard Fred tell him, "Give her hell for us, Peeves." And with that, Umbridge's screams were drowned out by the cheering crowd around the twins.

Of course, soon enough O.W.L's came up, draining the excitement.

(((After O.W.L's)))

"Voldememort's got Sirius." Harry told me, Ron and Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"Voldemort has Sirius." He repeated anxiously.

We rounded up a group including us four, Ginny, Neville and Luna and were going to try and sneak into Umbridge's office and use the fire to Floo Kreacher at Grimmalud place and see if Sirius was there or not.

Unfortunately for us, Umbridge and a gang of Slytherins cornered us in her office, and demanded to know what we were doing. Harry attempted a lie at saying he was getting his Firebolt, but they were cleverer then that.

Even worse, the Slytherin that had old of me was none other then Draco Malfoy. His icy hand gripped my arm tightly, and I couldn't get free. The others too had other students gripping them… we were completely stuck.

"Call for Snape." Umbridge demanded.

Snape swept into the room a few minuets later.

I wasn't paying attention to what Umbridge or Snape was saying, except the fact he didn't have any Verutaserum left.

Then, out of nowhere Harry almost yelled at Snape, "He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

I knew that Padfoot was Sirius. Harry had surely been hoping Snape would understand and send some Order of the Phoenix members to the ministry to save Sirius.

Snape swiftly vanished from the tiny office at once and left us to wonder what he'd do about Padfoot.

I thought that that'd be it; maybe she'd just let us go. Of course, we were dealing with Umbridge, not McGonagall.

"Who were you trying to communicate with?" She pestered. None of us dared to answer. Sirius was wanted, and I couldn't think of a good enough lie.

"Well, I suppose the Cruciatus Curse will loosen your tongue." Umbridge told us smoothly.

"NO!" Hermione bellowed, sobbing hysterically, "We-we've been caught. We might as well tell her!" I saw that in Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville's eyes, they thought Hermione was serious. I, however, knew better. I had heard Hrmione cry, every time she was upset, she'd come to me. The sobbing was fake; perhaps a way to distract Umbridge.

Hermione was rambling on about some weapon for Dumbledore, which by the looks on my friends faces, I wasn't alone in having no clue what she was talking about.

Umridge demanded that Hermione take her to the 'weapon'. Hermione was able to protest enough to get Harry to go with her. Worry spread across me, my sister probably had no idea what she was doing. Even if she was the brightest witch of our age, she couldn't keep an angry old toad pre-occupied for very long…. especially with no plan.

The three of them went off, leaving the five of us. My mind went racing. I knew we'd need to get away from the gang of Slytherins, so by some miracle we could save Sirius.

"Y'know Hazel…" a cold vice whispered, his mouth only an inch from my ear. "If you just…. told me where this weapon of sorts is… I'd let you go…maybe I'd even let your friends leave to…" he stretched out the words, making them mesmerizing to listen to.

I turned my head and noticed he was up uncomfortably close to me. I waned to slap him across the face terribly. But, a better idea hit me.

I closed my eyes tightly, knowing this would be hell… I kissed him. I felt ashamed, I was doing exactly what he had done to me… but I didn't care, my plan was working.

He loosened his grip on my arm, which would allow me to escape easily. He was too busy trying to snog me (the git, he'd snog anyone in front of him) to notice. I slipped my hand into my pocket and grabbed my wand.

I pulled it out and yelled a curse at him. All of Malfoy's friends too let their hands drop. Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville and I all started firing curses, catching them off guard. We were able to get out of the office.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ginny asked, as we ran through the endless halls of Hogwarts.

"I think I saw them go towards the Forbidden Forest." I told them all. We ran outside into the cool air and saw Hermione and Harry peaking through the branches.

The emerged from the thick forest, looking surprised to see us. We explained to them about getting the goons off us.

"So," I started, "How're we gonna get to Sirius?"

Harry looked at me with wide eyes, "_We_ aren't doing anything. _I _need to figure out how to get there."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, don't be proud, were all coming with you." I gestured to everyone standing around here.

"Yes," Luna added, her voice dreamy as ever in the wind, "We can fly there."

Ron sighed, and looked at Luna like she was mad, "How do you expect us to fly there?"

Luna, still smiling nodded her head behind Harry. He spun around, and acted as though he saw something, but I on the other hand didn't see anything.

"Wh-there's nothing there…" I muttered.

"Yes there are…" Harry said, his back to me.

"Thestral's, aren't there?" Hermione asked. "Those creatures you can only see if you've seen death," she continued, knowing she was correct.

Harry sighed loudly, "Fine. Pick one and get on."

With Luna's help I stumbled onto a thestral, which was probably the creepiest thing I've ever done. I couldn't see the thing at all; it was completely invisible. From what I felt by sitting on it, it was shaped like a horse, obviously it must have had wings of some sort.

When it took off, I screeched and Harry shot me a glare; and I tried really hard to not laugh. The seven of us flew off into the night, all of us lost in our own worries and thoughts.

(((…)))

Authors note: I know, I know, that was dreadfully close to the book and I apologize. Hope you liked it still :D

Review?


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: I'm sooo sorry for the terribly long wait!

Thanks to Angle From Down Below and Bluebookbutterfly! You guys rock for reviewing.

I do not own Harry Potter.

(((Ministry)))

I was thrown to the ground with a thud. A Death Eater stood right above me. I snatched my wand that was lying on the ground and bellowed a spell, stunning the man.

I quickly stood up, my hair tangled and all around me. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and I had been running around the Ministry of Magic for who knows how long.

I hadn't understood much of what was going on. There was a prophecy that Harry seemed to be involved in, he and Voldemort.

The seven of us went through rooms that didn't seem possible. They fought with our memory and thinking, and some brains even attacked Ron.

"IMP-" A Death Eater shouted, while I wasn't paying attention. Lucky enough for me, however, Hermione's eyes were glancing over by me and she stunned the Death Eater, leaving me safe.

"Jeez!" I shouted, "Thanks, 'Mione!"

"Yeah, thank me when we're _out of here_!" She screamed, dodging a curse.

We were all throwing the best spells we knew at the Death Eaters, but they were all too powerful. Lucious Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestragne (Sirius's cousin) and more others were fighting back twice as hard as us, with half the effort.

Suddenly, with a flash of light someone appeared in the dark room. I squinted, trying to see whom they were…and if they were here to help us, or them.

"Dumbledore!" Harry shouted. Other members of the Order of the Phoenix were rushing into the room. Relief swept over me…we might all make it out of here alive.

Sirius was still battling Bellatrix by a large veil on the side of the room. He was dodging all her curses; he matched her magical ability.

Sirius laughed at the women. He told her she could do better. The second he said this; her spell hit Sirius, sending him through the veil.

It felt like I was watching him fall in slow motion… falling away from us. His eyes grew larger with surprise, but he was still smirking.

Bellatrix cackled evilly, prancing off into a passage that left to another room no doubt. Kingsley ran after her, his wand held high.

Meanwhile, Harry was shouting, somewhat towards Lupin, "HE- IS- NOT- DEAD!"

I couldn't believe it myself… I felt tears swell up in my eyes, but I blinked them away. Harry soon, was too running after Bellatrix. Hermione and I glanced at each other, and reading each other's minds' scampered off towards Harry.

Harry had his back turned towards Hermione and I, while Bellatrix was taunting him about Sirius.

"Did you _loveeee_ him?" She mocked him. She laughed and then shouted, "Crucio!"

Harry was able to dodge the spell quickly, and it hit me instead. Searing pain shot across my entire body. It felt like a million short, sharp stings being spread across me. Even if she missed her target, Bellatrix laughed while I screamed in pain.

She finally ripped the curse away, leaving me breathing heavily and shaking from pain.

Bellatrix was still going on to Harry, and I wanted to help but I felt limp, like I couldn't move if I tried. Hermione had rushed over to my side and was already trying to comfort me.

All I heard was feint shouting and arguing, possibly more spells being fired. I wasn't very aware of what was going on. And I wouldn't be for a while.

(((The next day)))

My eyes fluttered open slowly, burly reviling a white ceiling I was all too familiar with. I was the hospital wing, back at Hogwarts. This is just bloody fantastic.

And then it hit me. Sirius was dead, and I had no idea what happened otherwise. I quickly sat up and looked around. Pain shot up my back, but I saw that the others were all here too, resting. I sighed; at least they were safe.

I was soon able to leave the hospital wing, with only a week of school left. I soon learned that Voldemort joined the attack at the ministry, and escaped.

Sirius was the only one killed, but mostly everyone, like me, had been hurt in one way or another.

Of course, I couldn't even talk to Fred at the moment. I sighed out loud. One week, then it's summer. One week, then I can see Fred again. One week, and I'm free.

(((Platform 9 ¾)

"Fred!"

"HAZ!"

I ran at Fred as he hugged me, lifting me off my feet. I laughed and smiled at him. His blue eyes twinkled at me. He was beaming cheerfully, as if lost for words.

I hugged him tightly again. "I missed you," I whispered in his ear.

He chuckled, "I missed you too." He kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"Does this mean we're 'officially' together again?" I asked quietly, looking up at Fred.

He smirked, "Well I sure hope it does."

We smiled at each other, and he leaned in to kiss me when George shouted, "Get a room!" helping Ginny tug her trunk over to the rest of the Weasley's.

Fred and I both rolled our eyes, but awkwardly took a step away from each other, making George, Ginny and Hermione who had just shown up behind me, laugh.

It seemed at that moment everything might just be okay for once.

(((A few weeks into summer)))

I sat alone in my room, a half finished Potions essay and a quill and ink on my desk in front of me. Snape had been nice enough to assign us two essays over the summer.

I groaned, and put my quill down. I'd do it later. Hermione was downstairs, so I had our room to myself. I turned up the music playing to keep my mind off of everything. I jumped around to the beat of the song, and sang it at the top of my lungs.

I seemed to always be upset lately, with the death of Sirius, none of my friends were too 'happy'. It felt to ease off the tension.

Out of nowhere, I heard a feint knocking. I ran to my music, and turned the knob down. I opened my bedroom door, thinking Hermione was coming back in, however no one was there.

"What the-"

The knocking started again, and I turned around to see Fred banging on my window.

I walked over there and opened up the window, "You like coming up to my window, don't you?"

He nodded, "And this time- I _didn't _bring my brother."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Well that's good."

He nodded, "C'mon, get on."

I looked back. "One second." I knew I'd regret leaving later, but I didn't care. I scribbled a note to Hermione just in case she got worried (she got worried a lot).

I wrapped my arms around Fred's waist once I was on the broom too. "Hmm it feels like this has happened before," I joked.

"Oi, shut it," he grinned.

We flew to near the burrow, and sat down in the grass by the same hill he had shown me the summer before.

I sighed sadly, thinking about Sirius and the ministry.

"What's wrong, Haz?" Fred asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing, nothing. Just…everything that happened last month…" I didn't feel like explaining much.

Fred moved so he was right next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We stayed quite for a while, just listening the silence around us.

"Y'know, Hazel," he looked at me sweetly. "I've had a lot of Love, and too much War in my life, and right now, I could do with just Haz."

(((….))))

_**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!: **_This is _not_ the last chapter! There will be one more chapter in Hazel's story, then I'll be starting a completely new story.

Author's note: that was cheesy…. That actually wasn't what I planned this chapter to be…but hey, I kind of liked it. Review? please?


	24. Epilouge

Author's note: …this is my last author's note of this story D:

Thank's so much to Danni, Blubookbutterfly and Child of the Night Wolves13!

I do not own Harry Potter.

(((Seven years later)))

Fred grabbed my hand and started running us towards the castle I hadn't seen in years.

"Fred-wh-how're we here?" I yelled, while running.

He stopped right outside a door that lead into Hogwarts, and wiped the snow off the handle.

"Fred, why're we here on Christmas, and…_How_?" I asked him. It was Christmas, and usually we'd be at the Burrow, with the rest of the Weasley's, but my boyfriend had insisted that he had a surprise for me, and knowing Fred Weasley, this could be interesting.

"I got permission for us to be here, no worries. Just follow me, okay?" Fred beamed at me, and offered his hand.

I looked at him curiously, but skeptically took his hand. With his other hand, Fred pulled out a piece of blank parchment, which I knew had to be the Marauder's Map.

"What, you don't know the school with your eyes shut anymore?" I nudged him, as he glanced at the map.

"Hey, I haven't been here in forever."

We walked through a few hallways, walked up two flights of stairs when we finally got to where Fred was taking us. He stopped at a blank, empty wall, which I knew must be the Room of Requirement.

Before I could say anything, a door appeared and he led me inside. I gasped, as tears of joy welled up in my eyes. "Fred-" I was completely lost for words.

The room was transfigured so that there was a large brick patio, surrounded by every type of flower you could ever imagine…. The room looked exactly like it had all those years back, on our first date.

"Fred-I-"

"Care to dance?" He smirked, holding a hand out to me.

I took his hand, and as we began to dance elegant music began to play. I beamed as he spun me around. I felt like I was fourteen again, back in Hogwarts, at the Yule Ball on a first date.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

I smiled, "Would you ever kiss a girl on a first date?"

He looked confused at first, but then remembered that I had asked him that right before our first kiss here. He kissed me shortly, and then let go of my hands.

"Haz?"

"Hm?" I asked, happily.

Without warning, Fred bent down and was on one knee. I gasped, but smiled.

"Hazel Granger, I love you with all my heart. You mean the world to me Haz, and so much more. Will you marry me?"

I just stared at him for a long moment, before I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Yes!" He stood up and lifted me up off my feet, slowly bringing me back down to feet and kissing me.

Fred Weasley, I love you.

I left the Room of Requirement with the same idea in my head I had in my fourth year.

(((Epilogue, the "Nineteen years later" in Deathly Hallows)))

"Belle, help your brother with his trunk!" I yelled while the four of us trudged through the crowd of people on platform 9 ¾.

"I can do it myself!" Colin yelled, arguing he was able to carry his own trunk with no help at all.

"See mum?" Isabelle demanded.

"Okay, okay, leave your mother alone." Fred told his kids.

"There they are!" Colin yelled, pointing to James Potter, and running towards him. He dropped all of his stuff, including a lardge Hogwarts trunk and his owl and cage.

Fred smirked at the scream his owl made, but I yelled, "Colin, be _careful_!"

Belle (Isabelle) was laughing too, but helped Fred pick up the owl and the trunk.

The three of us followed Colin towards the Potter family, and now Hermione and Ron's family too.

"Well, another year's here, eh?" Ron said.

Harry nodded, while all the kids starting talking to one another. George soon showed up with his own family, too.

Belle was starting her sixth year of Hogwarts, and Colin was starting his third year.

It seemed like only minuets that I was watching my two children, and my nieces and nephews on the Hogwarts Express, riding away from us.

"I wish it was us on that train going to Hogwarts again." I whispered.

Fred chuckled, "Yeah, I do too."

"All the great times we had there…" I muttered dreamily.

"And the bad times," Fred laughed.

"Don't be negative!" I rolled my eyes, "You know…last time we were at Hogwarts you proposed to me…"

Fred put is arm around me, and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Haz."

(((The End.)))

Author's note: Ermm yeah. It's over… this is the last chapter of Haz's story. I really hope you liked it all.

Anyone notice the proposal scene was just like the yule ball? It's chapter 24 in the Fourth Friend if you wanna go back and read the Yule Ball.

I wanna give a shout out to people who reviewed very constantly (more then a few times)

**Blubookbutterfly**: You're review's _always_ made my day. You always gave me positives and negatives about a chapter, and it means SO much. Thanks!

**Danni**: I could always count on you for a cheerful review! I always loved reading your high-energy reviews, haha! Thanks!

**Child of The Night Wolves 13**: you were the review I knew would tell me the truth about my writing. I'm so thankful for that! Thanks!

**He's My Holey Saint**: Delena, thanks so much for your support in all my writing! P.s. I'm gonna go see if you have another chapter of your story! Thanks!

**Linnea**: You're reviews always bring a smile to my face! You always tell me the positives I did and put a special Linnea twist in it haha! Thanks!

**Angle From Down Below**: Thanks for always telling me what you (along with other readers) wanted to see happen, and also giving me constructive criticism. Thanks!

**I made this for you**: Thanks for always giving me ideas to use! Thanks!

**DuskFire 1954**: You always kept an eye on my spelling and grammar and it helped a lot! Thanks!

**Sonya Rivers:** Thanks for always being honest on what you thought of the story! Thanks!

LavenderLightening: You always seemed to have an optimistic attitude with Love, war and Haz! Thanks! I love Draco 96: Thanks for all you're input, and caring about my characters! Thanks!

**Vintage 87: **thanks for all the compliments they mean a lot! Thanks!

**JessLoverLeona: **You always were so exited about my chapters; I loved reading your reviews. Thanks!

**DeeJeezy: **Thanks for your reviews; even when they were short they were really fun to read! Thanks!

A HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO EVER REVIEWED!

Well, I guess this is good-bye to Hazel. :'(

I will be starting a new story soon. Please, please, please check my profile for new stories! I hope that you guys read them!


End file.
